Undying
by NeatWriter
Summary: An adventure story starring Undyne on a quest to find Alphys and destroy evil. Many surprise characters and locations. What more could you want? Comments and criticism are appreciated.
1. Part 1: The Second Chance

Undying

The Second Chance

* * *

On a personal quest, the monster warrior Undyne finds herself in the land of Marbillan in the town of Dunsparce. She is searching for a lost friend by traveling through time and space. Within Dunsparce she is staying at the Evening's Respite Inn. She arrived the night before in the pouring rain and decides to ask around town for any signs of her lost companion in the morning. After renting a room, she lays her head down to sleep. Suddenly she is jolted awake by the innkeeper.

Innkeeper: Wake up! Please wake up!

Undyne: What the heck are you DOING! Didn't I PAY you to sleep in this room!?

Innkeeper: Please it's an emergency! You are a warrior are you not?

Undyne snaps to attention. The Innkeeper is a middle-aged woman with a kind face. Undyne remembers the woman being extremely polite when she arrived, even though it was extremely late and she was a wet, muddy mess.

Undyne: Yeah, I am.

Innkeeper: The town is under siege from nightmarish creatures! The town guards are being decimated! They will be here any—

Suddenly a shadowy blob crashes through the bedroom window and leaps for the innkeeper. The innkeeper screams and manages to barely sidestep the creature's attack. Undyne rises from her bed in a flash and conjures a spear. The spear is made of a mysterious light-blue energy. Undyne is able to create these spears at will. It is a common trait for the monsters of her homeland to create such weapons. The creature is recovering from its missed attack. It is making horrible gurgling sounds like someone screaming underwater. Undyne hurls her spear at the creature and makes a direct hit. The creature wails in agony and explodes. A thick black liquid is strewn across the room.

Undyne: Secure your doors, avoid windows, and stay inside.

Innkeeper: Y-yes I will!

The innkeeper quickly runs out of the room. Undyne eyes her armor and smirks.

Undyne: _This town sure is lucky I showed up today._

She dawns her armor. Undyne has a tall, lean, and muscular physique. She is an aquatic monster with blue skin and fins where her ears should be. Her face is somewhat ugly and battle-scarred. An eyepatch covers her left eye which she lost in battle defending a faraway kingdom. She has sharp pointy teeth which are often contorted into a big toothy grin. She has long, red hair which she keeps in a flowing ponytail. Her armor is made of steel and makes her appear much bulkier than she actually is. During her combat training, there was no armor built for a warrior of her stature, so she made due with this larger set. She could have found better-fitting armor long ago, but she has grown attached to this set which has served her in countless battles. She stands tall, proud, and ready for combat.

Undyne bursts out of the inn and surveys the situation of the town. She sees the town guard has created a blockade at one end of the town, but they are not holding very well. The inky black creatures are leaking through their ranks and bursting into some of the houses in town. Undyne sprints towards the blockade and leaps into the air above the guard's heads. She conjures a series of spears which she sends careening towards the enemy ranks. The creatures are hit hard by the barrage and are pushed back. Undyne lands in front of the town guards and calls back to them over her shoulder.

Undyne: Go back into town and take out the stragglers! I will stop their advance!

The commander of the town guard nods and orders his troops back into the town. Undyne stands alone against the creatures. The ground is wet and muddy from the rain which has since dispersed. A mist is forming throughout the town. Undyne struggles to see the remaining creatures in the night but sees that they are mobilizing. She leaps into the enemy ranks with a spear in each hand and begins decimating everything in her path. Fighting continues into the night and when the sun begins to rise the town is covered in the thick black remains of the unholy creatures.

After the battle Undyne is physically exhausted. She walks back into the center of town and is greeted by a celebration. Unenthused by the festivities, Undyne takes the time to ask around for her missing companion. Several people suggest that she should visit the old man that lives in the secluded house on the hill. Taking their advice, Undyne heads up the hill after cleaning up at the inn.

* * *

The house is small and unassuming. It's made of simple wood. If Undyne had not been told to go there she probably would not have given the place a second glance. She knocks on the door and is greeted by a gravelly voice.

Old Man: HYAH! Huh who's there?! Who would visit me at this hour?!

Undyne: Uh, it's like the middle of the day.

Old Man: Oh, well… that may be the case. It doesn't matter! Who are you?!

Undyne: My name is Undyne and I was told you could help me find my friend.

There is a silent pause. Undyne can hear the old man moving about the house and eventually the door opens. The man is extremely old but you can tell that in his youth he was serious business. He has white hair and a beard. He is wearing an odd kilt. His garb is green and he is wearing distinct brown boots. It is clear that he has trouble walking and uses a wooden cane to support his weight. The old man eyes Undyne up and down.

Old Man: You look like you could handle yourself in a fight.

Undyne: Uh yeah, I only COMPLETELY SAVED the town last night.

The old man's eyes widen.

Old Man: HYUH!? The town was in danger?!

Undyne: Yes, the town was nearly overrun by monsters last night! I fought them off until dawn! There was a huge celebration! How did you miss it?!

The old man sighs.

Old Man: I can't believe I missed it again! I'm really getting too old for this.

The old man looks Undyne sincerely in the eye.

Old Man: Thank you for protecting the people of this town. You have succeeded where I could not. Please come in.

He motions for her to come inside. Undyne follows the old man into his home. The house is well-furnished on the inside. It's a simple one room cabin with a bed in one corner and a fireplace with a roaring fire inside. There is a variety of ornate looking weapons and other souvenirs from countless adventures. Undyne notices swords, shields, magical instruments, bows, slingshots, hammers, bombs, grappling hooks, and three ornate masks. The masks are particularly interesting. Each one is unique. One is some kind of sad wooden forest creature, another is a brown rocky sturdy creature, the third is an aquatic creature that somewhat resembles Undyne. The old man takes a seat next to the fireplace in a large armchair and invites Undyne to take a seat in another one.

Old Man: So your name is… Undyne you said? That's an exotic name. Where are you from?

Undyne: I come from a place called the Underground. It's a place where monsters like me were once exiled.

Old Man: Why were you exiled?

Undyne: It was… a misunderstanding between monsters and humans along with a history of conflict. Anyway, this has since been RESOLVED and monsters like me are free to live on the Surface now.

Old Man: Well that's all well and good but you told me you were looking for someone.

Undyne breaks her gaze and stares into the fireplace.

Undyne: I have a friend… Alphys. Well she may be MORE than a friend… anyway. She's a scientist. She was trying to use a POWERFUL substance she discovered in humans that she called DETERMINATION to harness environmentally efficient energy. Her design was based on a mysterious device that she found in a secret lab. Anyway… something went… WRONG. She was sent… somewhere… from her experiments. Many of my friends think she is dead but I REFUSE to believe it! Her body was never found! I know she is out there somewhere! I just HAVE to find her!

Undyne pauses for a moment.

Undyne: Anyway… that's what brings me here. Can you help me find Alphys?

The old man furrows his brow and pauses, taking in Undyne's tale.

Old Man: Everyone in this town is looking for someone or something. I can help you Undyne.

Undyne perks up, eager to hear more.

Old Man: However, I am going to need something from you first.

Undyne's face slowly contorts into rage.

Undyne: What is this CRAP!? What could YOU need help with that's more urgent than finding my friend!?

Undyne leaps out of her chair which goes careening across the room. She readies a spear and points it at the old man. The old man just laughs.

Old Man: HYAH HA HA! You remind me of myself when I was your age, but Undyne please there's no need for that! Just hear me out! Let me ask you, do you remember how you got to this town?

Undyne dispels her spear and calms down. She is still awkwardly standing in the room.

Undyne: Uh… well… I just kind of… started walking. I had no idea how to go about finding Alphys but I just knew I had to start moving. I walked into the forest past Snowdin and eventually I arrived at this town. A terrible thunderstorm started up during my trek.

Undyne's eyes widen.

Undyne: Now that I think about it… I'm not sure WHERE I am, or how I can get back!

The old man laughs again.

Old Man: HYAH HA HA HA! Oh to be so headstrong! So focused on your goal, you don't even realize how lost you are! You and I are quite similar!

The old man pauses.

Old Man: Listen… this town is… special. Many different people from many different places end up in this town. The town's residents don't even remember the meaning of this town's name "Dunsparce." Someone from somewhere must have named it and moved on, went back to where they came from. Anyhow, remember how I mentioned everyone in this town is looking for someone or something? Well, Undyne I think you might be who I've been looking for.

Undyne's glare narrows.

Old Man: Did you notice these masks hanging on the wall?

Undyne nods.

Undyne: Yes, I noticed them when I walked in. They're kinda… creepy.

The old man smiles.

Old Man: Yes, I suppose they are. I got these masks from my adventures in a land called Termina. It was there that I first learned about the existence of gateways.

Undyne raises an eyebrow.

Old Man: I'm sure they go by many names but that's what the people in this town call them. It's how you got here Undyne, you passed through a gateway. They're mysterious areas where, if you are guided by fate, you can be transported to another world entirely.

The old man becomes deadly serious.

Old Man: I have an item. A very evil item. It's the evil that once threatened the land of Termina. I have kept it hidden here for years, waiting for a warrior powerful enough to return it to its resting place.

Undyne: Why didn't you return it YOURSELF?

The old man sighs.

Old Man: Believe me I tried, but like I said, gateways are controlled by fate, and my fate in Termina must be complete. On top of that… using those masks… kind of messed me up.

The old man motions towards his cane.

Old Man: Listen those monsters that attacked the town last night were after this evil and they will not rest until it is unleashed again to destroy this world, and the next, and the next until everything is destroyed.

Undyne: So you want me to take this item somewhere where it can't do any harm?

The old man nods.

Undyne: And you WILL help me find Alphys after I'm done?

Old Man: I can't make you any promises that you can find her. Fate is fate, but there are ways that I can point you in the right direction.

Undyne pauses and considers the old man's proposal.

Undyne: Alright FINE. I guess saving the world or multiworld or whatever is what Alphys would want me to do anyway. What do I need to do?

The old man cautiously reaches into a secret compartment in the wall below the hanging masks. He pulls out an ornate purple box that's tightly sealed with a magical lock.

Old Man: I need you to take this back to the land of Termina, back to Stone Tower Temple where it was originally sealed away.

Undyne reaches for the box, but the old man snatches it away.

Old Man: For your sake, do NOT look in this box! Just looking at what's inside is extremely dangerous. Do you understand?

Undyne nods.

Old Man: Alright, here take it.

Undyne takes the box from the old man. The instant she touches the box she can feel that it's serious business. A feeling of dread washes over her and convinces her that this old man was telling the truth. This thing needs to be sealed away. Undyne begins to head towards the door but the old man stops her.

Old Man: Let me ask you, do you plan on taking on this quest alone?

Undyne: Well I guess you're not coming so…

Old Man: I suggest you head to the Moon's Rest Pub. There are a lot of characters who pass through this town. Maybe one of them will help you.

Undyne: Thanks for the advice.

She turns towards the door. On her way out she notices an odd hat hanging at the door. It's a long floppy green cap that ends in a point. It's unlike any hat she's ever seen.

Undyne: I just realized I never got your name.

Old Man: I go by many names, none of which are particularly of interest now. I'm just the old man living in the house on the hill, nothing more.

With that Undyne leaves the house with her cursed package in tow.

* * *

Undyne heads to the Moon's Rest Pub, following the advice the old man gave her. Undyne decides to head in wearing casual clothing. A black tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots. She carries the cursed item with her in a brown satchel. She can still feel the item's evil aura from her bag. The establishment is quite large, one of the biggest buildings in the town. Undyne surmises that the place must be pretty important. There is a sign on the outside of the building that reads:

Moon's Rest Pub

For Seasoned Adventurers

There is not any other signage on the place. Like many of the things in this town, Undyne would never have imagined this place was anything other than mundane. Undyne opens the front door and heads inside. The interior of the pub is spacious and lively. There are not many furnishings, just basic wooden tables and chairs. There is a bar on one side of the room where a man and woman are serving drinks. The other end of the room features a large corkboard. Undyne walks up to it. The board simply reads "Quests."

Undyne: _Should I post something here? Nah, I think I'd rather talk to someone I'm not doing a freaking job interview._

Undyne looks around the room. There is a variety of characters in the pub. Undyne notices a strange limbless creature talking to a big blue frog, a short figure with long blonde hair and futuristic-looking armor, a light-blue anthropomorphic fox with a big hat, and a big fat man with a yellow cap talking to a really skinny man with a purple cap. And that's only a few of the people that she noticed. Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Undyne decides to chat with the people serving drinks for guidance. Undyne takes a seat at the bar next to a gorgeous blonde in technological armor. Undyne notices that one of her arms is a cannon. She is approached by a man with dark blue hair and eyes to match.

Bartender: Hey, I don't know your face. Can I get you a drink miss...?

Undyne: Undyne, and I'll take some tea, sweetened.

Bartender: Coming right up.

The bartender turns away to get her drink. Undyne glances at the woman next to her who quickly looks away. Undyne decides to strike up a conversation anyway.

Undyne: Hey my name's Undyne. It's my first time here, can you tell me about this place?

The woman responds tersely, still looking away.

Woman: I don't want to talk. Ask the bartender.

Undyne's face contorts.

Undyne: _How RUDE!_

The bartender returns with Undyne's drink and she takes a sip.

Bartender: Is it to your liking?

Undyne: Yes, thank you. Hey it's my first time here and I've been ADVISED to ask YOU for guidance.

She makes sure the rude woman can hear her.

Bartender: Oh did she give you the cold shoulder? Don't mind it, Samus here can get grumpy sometimes.

Samus: I don't like dealing with newbies.

Samus then gets up and walks away.

Bartender: I seriously wonder why she even comes here sometimes. Don't worry most people here are more agreeable than her. My name is Elliot and I run this pub with my wife Claris. This is a hangout for seasoned adventurers to find new quests. Feel free to ask around for help or quests or you can post something on the board over there if no one around wants to help you out now.

Undyne: I don't have much to pay people with. Will that be a problem?

Elliot: Well it depends on who you ask, but one of the great things about this place is that it's filled with seasoned adventurers. Some will want to help you out because they are kind. Others may do it to seek a challenge or friendship. And some of course will demand payment. Speaking of which it's 3G for that drink.

Elliot raises an eyebrow and holds out his hand. Undyne hands him his payment. She looks around the pub for someone to chat with. Most of the people in the pub seem like they know each other. Very few people are sitting alone, but Undyne notices one man sitting at a table in the corner of the room by himself. She decides to try and talk with this man. Undyne tends to prefer quiet types. She approaches the table and greets him.

Undyne: Hey, mind if I take a seat?

The man does not turn to face her.

Man: If you insist.

Undyne awkwardly takes her seat. It is pretty clear that the man is not too happy about her presence.

Undyne: My name is Undyne, what's yours?

Man: You can call me Ivo.

Undyne: It's my first time here, is it yours too?

Ivo: Not exactly.

Ivo takes a look around the room.

Ivo: Many people here are not too fond of me.

Ivo is a tall man, around the same height as Undyne. He wears small dark glasses and has a pair gray of goggles on his head. The goggles have green lenses. Undyne surmises that they must be used for mechanical work. Ivo's most distinguishing feature is a huge bushy brown mustache. The mustache is so large that it fans out about a foot from either side of his face. His mustache makes up for his complete baldness. He has a small cue-ball-like head and pale white skin. Ivo's second most distinguishing feature is his large rotund gut. His arms and legs are long and gangly. Undyne wonders how he is able to support himself. His clothing is also bizarre. He wears a bright red jacket with four gold buckles on its chest and white accent stripes. His cuffs are bright yellow. There is a long white stripe that goes down the outside of each sleeve. The jacket almost reminds Undyne of a circus ringleader. He wears black pants that attach to his shoes. His shoes come to a point and have white accent stripes. His bare hands are almost larger than his head. He has a sinister mouth that pokes out from under his moustache. He has a toothy sinister grin. It is difficult to tell his age. He seems quite old but at the same time there is a sense of youth to him. Undyne finds him somewhat off-putting. She understands why this man is sitting alone. He has a somewhat sinister demeanor, like he holds a grudge against everything around him.

Undyne: _Do I even want to ask this guy for help?_

Undyne: So, what's your story?

Ivo smirks.

Ivo: Why do you want to know? Do you have a job for me?

Undyne smirks back.

Undyne: I might, depends if you make an impression on me.

Ivo lets out a maniacal laugh.

Ivo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well let's see if I do!

Ivo points dramatically into the distance.

Ivo: I used to be a great conqueror! I took over the entire world and molded it to my grand design! The mechanical power I wielded was overwhelming! I was unstoppable!

Ivo lowers his hand.

Ivo: However, I was eventually thwarted by my greatest nemesis. I fought him ferociously for years, but eventually the world was liberated and my glorious mechanical empire crumbled.

Ivo hangs his head.

Ivo: The hatred I held for my nemesis led me to the brink of insanity. I tried everything to defeat him. Each attempt more ridiculous than the last until eventually I realized that I never stood a chance.

Ivo takes a swig of his wine.

Ivo: So I branched out. I used my vast knowledge to discover this town, this nexus of worlds. My discovery of the infinite number of worlds gave me some perspective. I could barely hold power over just one world, so what's the point of even trying to conquer it all? Now my ambition to conquer has been extinguished. I mostly spend my days in this pub, watching people come and go. Wondering what to do with myself.

Undyne's face perks up.

Undyne: That's quite the tale.

Her face narrows.

Undyne: It's clear to me that you're skilled, but how can I know I can TRUST you? I have a very important quest and I'm not looking to get stabbed in the back.

Ivo thinks for a moment and then responds seriously.

Ivo: You can trust me because I've been on the other side of the fence. I've been tempted by power, embraced it, lost it, and found it lacking. You can trust me because I'm looking to start a new chapter in my life.

Undyne mulls over his response.

Undyne: _He clearly has a sinister nature, but he has been straight up about it. Plus he is clearly wicked smart and well-read. I could probably use his expertise. I may need to watch my back, but I would feel that way about anyone in here._

Undyne: Alright Ivo, I think you've convinced me. Here's what we need to do.

Undyne takes the cursed box out of her bag and places it on the table.

Undyne: We need to take this cursed item back to Stone Tower Temple in the land of Termina so it can't do any harm.

Ivo pulls his goggles over his glasses and gingerly reaches towards the box.

Ivo: May I?

Undyne: I've been advised not to open the box. That's how dangerous this thing is.

Ivo: Mmmmmmmm how interesting.

Ivo inspects the box in detail.

Ivo: It's a rather pretty box isn't it? This lock is enchanted. Not exactly my expertise but I can tell that it is a very powerful seal. It would take some serious effort to get this thing open.

Ivo places the box back on the table and puts his goggles back on his head.

Ivo: I can feel the evil emanating from this… thing. I can see why you want it sealed away but… have you tried destroying it?

Undyne: This box was given to me by the old man on the hill. I'm assuming he's tried.

Ivo: Hrm? What old man? I don't know of him.

Undyne: That DOESN'T surprise me. It seems like he keeps to himself.

Ivo: Understandable.

Ivo sits up and looks Undyne square in the eye.

Ivo: So, what kind of payment can I expect from this endeavor?

Undyne: _DAMN IT!_

Undyne looks visibly flustered.

Undyne: Well, I can't offer much out of pocket, but the old man on the hill made a deal with me. He said he would help me find my friend. I suppose he could do something similar for you.

Ivo smirks.

Ivo: So you can't promise me anything can you?

Undyne hangs her head.

Undyne: No, um, no, I guess, I can't.

Ivo bursts out laughing.

Ivo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's okay. I'll help you out anyway! Out of the… **kindness** of my heart. Maybe you can repay my **generosity** someday!

Undyne nervously smiles.

Undyne: Yeah, I guess I could.

Ivo puts his hand on Undyne's shoulder.

Ivo: We'll meet up here in the morning and head to Termina. Does that work for you?

Undyne nods.

Ivo: Stupendous, I'll see you then. Keep that… thing… safe until morning.

With that, Undyne places the box back into her bag, waves goodbye, and heads back to the inn for the night.

Undyne: _Damn… Alphys… what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Undyne wakes up at dawn and prepares herself for the journey. She puts on her suit of armor and places the rest of her valuables into her satchel. She heads to Moon's Rest when there are still beads of dew on the grass. When she arrives, she finds Ivo waiting for her outside the pub. He is wearing the same bizarre outfit that he wore yesterday. He is also leaning against some kind of battle mech. The mech is essentially a large sphere with two powerful legs. The sphere has red armor plating at its front and there is a single circular headlight poking out from the front of the mech. There is a powerful laser cannon on the mech's left side situated above the cockpit. On the mech's right side is a large bazooka. The cockpit is large and spacious with a wide leather seat. It looks quite accommodating for Ivo's girth. There is a small pane of glass at the front of the mech. It doesn't really look like the glass would be very protective to the pilot. Even so, the pilot would clearly be vulnerable from the sides and back. The mech has two large jets on each of its legs. The mech's coloration is gray with red accents. It looks impressive, but also somewhat insane. It seems poorly thought-out, like it probably works but there are extremely clear design flaws. Undyne surmises that Ivo is likely the only one who could pilot such a mech effectively.

Undyne approaches still staring at the mech. Ivo grins wickedly when he catches her staring.

Ivo: Beautiful isn't she? Admittedly it isn't my strongest creation, but it's general-purpose and a personal favorite.

He steps back and gestures to the mech like he's a gameshow host revealing a prize.

Ivo: I've dubbed it the Eggwalker.

Ivo pauses, waiting for a response. Undyne smiles awkwardly.

Undyne: It's… very impressive.

Ivo nods in approval and reaches into his mech. He pulls out a handheld device with a screen and large antenna poking from the top of it.

Ivo: Now about getting to Termina. This device should do the trick. I call it the Cross-world Eggporter!

Ivo extravagantly presents the device much like he did with his mech and waits for a response from Undyne. She smiles politely.

Undyne: What does it do?

Ivo comes to Undyne's side and shows her the device up close.

Ivo: It can create portals to other worlds! It's how I discovered this town!

Again he pauses. Undyne sarcastically responds.

Undyne: Wooooow!

Ivo: But that's not all! It can also scan an item and point out its origin world on the world spectrum!

Undyne: So we can use this to get to Termina?

Ivo: Indeed! Just place the box on the ground.

Undyne cautiously takes the box from her satchel and places it on the ground. Ivo points the antenna at the box and starts furiously typing on the device's touch screen.

Ivo: Hrmm… what's this thing made of wood? Ah it doesn't matter… just scan… not… dirt… and… here we go!

Nothing exciting happens. They just stand there in silence. Undyne eventually speaks up.

Undyne: Um… is it WORKING?

Ivo: Yes, it's scanning, be patient!

A moment later the device beeps.

Ivo: Aha! Here we go! All we need is a flat surface and we can open a portal to Termina! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm such a genius!

The duo heads to a blank wall on the side of the Moon's Rest. There is an alleyway between the pub and the next building. Ivo types furiously on the device again.

Ivo: Okay how big? I have… this much power… okay… need to get Eggwalker through… okay… maybe seven meters… okay… that works… here we go!

Suddenly a portion of the wall starts to gradually change. A square portal starts to fill in from the bottom of the wall revealing complete blackness. Upon closer inspection Undyne can see a dark hellish landscape filled with nightmarish monsters resembling those she fought off in the town, except these were far bigger and seemed much more dangerous. Terrible screaming can be heard emanating from the portal. Suddenly Undyne sees one creature notice the portal. It was a tall humanoid figure, totally black save for two glowing yellow eyes. The shape of its head resembled a heart with spikes coming out of it. The creature screeched and began charging towards the portal at a full sprint!

Undyne: Um… Ivo… I don't think this is Termina!

She turns to him but he doesn't even see what is happening. He is totally absorbed by his device.

Ivo: Hrmm… interesting… never seen this before… how can this be?

Undyne begins yelling.

Undyne: Ivo! Close the DAMN portal! This CAN'T be Termina! SOMETHING'S COMING!

Ivo looks up. His moustache droops. The creature is still sprinting at full speed. It is getting very near the portal.

Ivo: Okay… don't worry I've got this! Cancelling portal creation… beginning closing subroutine… should be gone in ten seconds!

The monster is getting very close.

Undyne: Come on, come on, close!

She readies a spear to strike the monster if it gets through. The monster gets to the portal and reaches a hand out towards Undyne. The monster is screeching loudly right in her face.

Ivo: Portal closing… now!

Suddenly the portal disappears. The creature's arm is severed, dropping to the ground. It slowly turns into a pile of black goop. Undyne glares at Ivo.

Undyne: Does that THING even WORK!?

She points her spear at the Eggporter.

Ivo: My device worked perfectly! That is the world where this… thing… originated!

Undyne: But that WASN'T Termina!

Ivo: I know… let me try something.

He begins furiously typing again.

Ivo: If I adjust the temporal scan… show not the origin world… but where it was at another time… let's try now!

Another portal begins forming. Undyne steels herself for another mistake. Luckily, she steels herself for nothing. The portal gradually forms, revealing a strange spiraling hallway. There is a large metal door at the end of the hallway.

Ivo: Aha! This seems correct!

He quickly leaps into his mech. The titanic machine whirs to life. It is surprisingly silent except when it moves. But even when it moves the noise is somewhat minimal. You can hear and feel the machine's giant steps, but the machine seems extraordinarily optimized and fine-tuned. Ivo walks the mech behind Undyne.

Ivo: I'm right behind you. I'll close the portal once we're through.

He gives her a thumbs up and another wicked grin. Undyne steps into the portal. She walks through the twisting hallway towards the metal door at the other end. The hallway gives her a strange sensation. As she walks she feels like she is being turned upside-down. When she gets to the door she has one thought in her mind: this place is not clean, it feels cursed. She looks back and sees Ivo sealing he portal. He turns back to her and gives another thumbs up. Undyne touches the center of the door and it slowly cracks open from the center. On the other side of the door she is greeted by the pleasant sound of flowing water. She can also hear the sound of many wooden gears spinning. Undyne surmises that she is in some kind of basement. She can see a wooden walkway leading up. The walkway heads over a small stream of flowing water. She takes the walkway and heads up to the next level. She immediately notices a large ornate piano. It has an artistic tangle of metal above the keys. The metal almost makes it look like an organ, but it is a piano if you look closely. There is a large pillar in the center of the room that connects to the lower level. The pillar is constantly spinning. There is a large wooden door with a few steps leading up to it on one side of the room. Undyne passes through the door and walks out into a courtyard. She immediately feels sunlight hit her face. There is some hustle and bustle with people milling around and walking through. There are a few benches set up near the edges of the courtyard. There are also a few stands set up with people selling their meager wares. Undyne turns around and views the structure she came out of. It's a huge tower with a giant ornate wooden clock. At least Undyne _thinks_ it's a clock. It has a very ornate and peculiar design. It almost looks like a painting. It's as if it was designed more for artistic or ceremonial significance than for functionality. Ivo exits the tower in his mech and turns to Undyne.

Ivo: Alright, what's the plan?

Undyne thinks for a moment.

Undyne: We need to take the item to Stone Tower Temple.

She scratches her head.

Undyne: …and I have no idea where that is. So I think we should ask around for information. Maybe we can find some kind of tavern. People there may be willing to chat.

Ivo grins.

Ivo: Sounds good to me.

The duo explores the town. They quickly discover that the town is called Clock Town. As they walk around they get some bewildered looks from the townspeople. People are especially impressed by Ivo's mech, but no one really confronts the party for their foreign appearance. Everyone seems very busy. The townspeople seem to follow tight schedules as most people are hurriedly moving from place to place. Eventually Undyne and Ivo come across a small pub titled "The Milk Bar." Ivo parks his mech outside and the duo enters. The interior is dimly lit. There is a long staircase leading down to the main level. There is a small stage lit by two small electric lamps. The most distinguishing characteristic is the large spacious bar. The bar's surface is sleek and decorated with a cow-print pattern. A gruff-looking man stands behind the bar polishing a glass. Ivo nudges Undyne.

Ivo: Let me handle this.

Undyne shrugs. Ivo approaches the bar and takes a seat.

Ivo: Greetings my good sir! Me and my friend here were hoping you could help us out.

The bartender narrows his eyes.

Bartender: I can help you with a drink. But I don't really feel like doing much else.

Ivo: How about we start with drinks and go from there? What do you serve?

The bartender raises an eyebrow.

Bartender: Not from around here huh? That's strange. We don't see many outsiders. Where are you from?

Ivo: That's… not important. What drinks can we buy?

The bartender scoffs.

Bartender: If you WERE from around here you would know we only serve Chateau Romani.

Ivo: Er right, we'll have two of those. Sound okay my dear?

Undyne: Sounds wonderful.

Undyne speaks sarcastically and takes a seat at the bar.

Bartender: Well that will be 200G for each.

Undyne's face turns white.

Undyne: 200G EACH!? IS THIS STUFF MADE FROM PIXIE TEARS OR SOMETHING!?

Ivo gestures to Undyne.

Ivo: It'll be my treat.

He hands the bartender 400G. The bartender starts mixing things. Undyne turns to Ivo and speaks under her breath.

Undyne: How do you have that much cash?

Ivo: I am a man of science. Money isn't really an object for me.

Undyne gets really angry.

Undyne: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO—!

Just then the bartender returns with the drinks.

Bartender: Here you go, enjoy.

He hands over the drinks and turns away. Ivo quickly stops him.

Ivo: Now, we've paid for our drinks. How about some information for two humble wanderers?

There is a sneer in Ivo's last sentence. The bartender stares at Ivo coldly.

Bartender: You paid for drinks, that's it.

Ivo grins menacingly. He produces a handgun and lays it on the table. Undyne is shocked. Suddenly a woman's voice pierces the room.

Woman: There is no need for that.

Ivo and Undyne turn to see an old woman sitting in the corner of the room. The old woman is wearing a plain brown dress with a scarf around her neck. Her hair is red with streaks of gray. Her eyes are bright blue and she has a sharp gaze.

Woman: Outsiders are extremely rare around here.

She glares at the bartender.

Woman: Our friend here seems incapable of dealing with them.

She then turns back to the party.

Woman: If you need information you can talk with me.

The bartender bursts out.

Bartender: But they're not—!

Woman: Enough! I will deal with them.

The bartender turns away in a huff. Ivo and Undyne turn to the woman.

Woman: Take a drink. Tell me if you like it.

Undyne had completely forgotten about her drink. She is surprised to see a small corked bottle of milk with a purple label on its side. The label simple reads "Chateau Romani" and there is a small image of a cow's head.

Undyne: Did we just pay 400G for MILK?

Ivo seems similarly confused. The woman just smiles.

Woman: Please just try it. Take it all down in one chug!

She stares at the duo in anticipation. Undyne shrugs, uncorks the bottle, and chugs. Her eyes widen. It tastes absolutely amazing! It pours down her throat like smooth silk. It is sweet and creamy. Undyne is instantly filled with vigor. She feels like she could topple a mountain! The woman laughs.

Woman: That's what I was hoping to see! It's always fun to watch someone's first experience!

Ivo finishes his bottle and turns to the woman.

Ivo: Yes, it is quite good. But we are here for information. We have a very important mission to accomplish.

Woman: Don't we all? My name is Romani. What do you need to know?

Ivo: We need to get to Stone Tower Temple. Do you know where that is? I'm Ivo by the way.

Undyne: Undyne.

Romani shakes her head.

Romani: Why do you need to go to Stone Tower Temple? That place is cursed.

Ivo: That is none of your business. Can you tell us how to get there or not?

Romani: Oh I can tell you. Hell I'll even take you there myself. That is, if you'll help me out in return.

Ivo: And what if we just force it out of you hmmm?

He produces his gun and aims it straight at Romani.

Romani: Well, I don't think your companion here will let you.

Ivo turns his head to see Undyne with a spear pointed directly at his skull. She glares at him intently. Ivo lowers his weapon.

Ivo: Damn it Undyne. I wasn't going to kill her! Alright ma'am. What do you need us to do?

Romani: You are warriors, right?

Undyne nods her head.

Romani: There's a… problem that I need you to take care of at my ranch.

Ivo: What kind of problem?

Romani: I'll explain once we get there, come on.

She gets up and heads towards the door.

Romani: Don't worry. It's nothing you two shouldn't be able to handle.

* * *

Ivo and Undyne arrive at Romani Ranch. It's an open, hilly expanse of grass. There is a wooden gate at the ranch's entrance. A dirt path leads to a sizeable farmhouse next to a large barn. The ranch is a quick walk away from town. Romani ushers Ivo and Undyne into the farmhouse. The trio takes a seat at a wooden kitchen table. Romani produces a map of her property. She points to the barn on the map.

Romani: Tonight, at exactly 2:00am, my property is going to be attacked.

Undyne raises an eyebrow.

Undyne: How do you know that?

Romani: I just… do.

Undyne: Well who is attacking you? Am I going to be murdering people here?

Romani: No! No… they're not… people.

Undyne: Then what ARE they?

Romani stands and turns her back to the table.

Romani: I'm not entirely sure. They could be aliens… ghosts… I don't know! I had an… experience with them as a child. Now I can always tell when they are going to show up. They always try to steal the livestock. I have been lucky enough to find warriors in town willing to help.

Ivo: Is there any way to stop them permanently?

Romani returns to the table.

Romani: None that I can tell. A ball of light always appears in the sky. And then they just start appearing out of thin air in these areas.

She points to various open areas of her field.

Ivo: Has anyone tried destroying the ball of light?

Romani shakes her head.

Romani: I don't see how you could. It always stays high in the sky and only appears briefly at the start and end of their attack. Oh! I forgot to mention! They begin their assault promptly at 2:00am and promptly leave at 5:15am.

Ivo shoots Undyne a look and turns back to Romani.

Ivo: Ma'am I think we will be able to end your little invasion problem for good.

Romani lights up.

Romani: Really!? That would be incredible!

Ivo rises from his seat and heads towards the door.

Ivo: Yes, well if you'll excuse us. There's only a few hours until they arrive. We need to plan our attack. Undyne?

Ivo gestures towards the door. Undyne rises and accompanies him outside. Once they are alone Ivo tells Undyne his plan.

Ivo: Okay, I am going to take out the source of this problem. That ball of light in the sky. I surmise that it is their transportation. It's probably a ship of some kind, and I can shoot down a ship. He places a hand on his mech.

Undyne: What should I do then?

Ivo: I need you to defend this barn from the ground forces Romani described. Think you can handle that.

Undyne makes a fist.

Undyne: Of course!

Ivo puts on his goggles and sneers.

Ivo: Excellent! They arrive in 4 hours. Steel yourself until then!

* * *

Undyne shouts to Ivo.

Undyne: What time is it now!?

Undyne is in position in front of the barn. Ivo has decided to head to the center of the field, hopefully to be closer to the ball of light.

Ivo: Almost go time! Are you ready!?

Undyne: Of course I am!

An odd high-frequency sound rings out. Undyne generates two spears and assumes a battle stance. Suddenly a ball of light appears in the sky! A red targeting laser strikes the object. Ivo then screams at the top of his lungs.

Ivo: THERE IT IS! TARGET LOCKED! FIRE ALL WEAPONS!

Ivo opens fire from his laser cannon. Simultaneously two bays of missiles pop out from the mech. Tiny missiles fire at the object. Once the missiles make contact they violently explode. The sky is filled with raging flame.

Ivo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

When the explosions clear. The light is still floating there, seemingly unscathed! Ivo becomes enraged!

Ivo: THINK YOU'RE TOUGH HUH!?

Suddenly a large laser weapon pops from the front of Ivo's mech. Then the ball just disappears. Ivo shouts to Undyne.

Ivo: Undyne! I need this weapon to charge! I'll annihilate that thing when it makes its return trip! Defend the barn!

Suddenly the field is filled with strange creatures with bright glowing eyes. They have claws for hands. They float above the ground and steadily approach the barn. Undyne leaps into action. She begins dashing around the field destroying the invaders with one powerful slash. Undyne easily drives back the initial assault. But eventually new invaders start appearing. Two for each one that she defeats. Eventually it becomes too much for her to destroy them with melee attacks.

Undyne: _Time to switch tactics._

Undyne retreats to the barn. She leaps onto the barn's roof. A sea of alien invaders is approaching the barn. Undyne holds her hands above her head. Using her power she summons a ring of spears that spray into the enemy ranks. Miraculously she is able to hold the invaders off. Hours pass. Fatigue hits Undyne in waves. Meanwhile Ivo's mech has been steadily charging a massive laser attack. A huge yellow ball of light has formed in front of Ivo's mech.

Ivo: Keep it up Undyne! It's almost time!

The ball of light returns in the sky. Ivo screams like a maniac.

Ivo: THIS TIME I'LL TURN YOU TO DUST!

He dramatically presses the fire button on his console. A titanic laser fires from his mech towards the ball of light. Ivo inspects his instruments.

Ivo: YES! Undyne it's working! The object is disintegrating!

The creatures, seemingly aware of the damage to their source start rushing towards Ivo. His moustache droops.

Ivo: Undyne! The Eggwalker can't do anything else while its firing this laser! Help me!

He leaps out of his mech with a machine gun and begins mowing down the invaders that he can, but it's only a matter of time until he is overwhelmed. Undyne takes a breath realizing she is no longer the target of the creatures. She is exhausted from fighting for so long. She closes her eyes, gathers herself, and leaps off the roof. She rushes through the sea of enemies like lightning and soon appears at Ivo's side out of breath. She uses the last of her strength to create one more spear. The duo stand back to back driving the invaders back. The ball of light in the sky begins taking evasive maneuvers, darting around in the sky.

Ivo: HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU WON'T EVADE **MY** TARGETING ALGORITHMS!

The mech keeps the laser focused squarely on the object. The object is flying erratically in the sky. The angle of the laser becomes so unpredictable it begins mowing down some of the invaders. Undyne and Ivo dodge past the laser as it flails around wildly. Ivo takes a glance at the console in the mech.

Ivo: It's almost destroyed! Just a little more!

The object in the sky disappears in a burst of light. Just as it vanishes, the invading force disappears as well. The mech's laser ceases, the mech loses power and falls over. Ivo screams in victory!

Ivo: I DID IT! MY SUPERIOR INTELLECT WINS AGAIN! I'M UNSTOPPABLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

He fires a few shots into the air. Undyne is silent. Ivo turns to find her collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Ivo carries Undyne back to Romani's house. The teams spends one day recovering their strength. Romani is overjoyed and extremely grateful. She gives Ivo and Undyne a detailed map of the land of Termina. She also offers to lead them to the edge of Ikana Canyon, the area where Stone Tower Temple resides. The team readily accepts her offer and the party sets off for Ikana Canyon. Undyne rides in a horse-drawn carriage with Romani. Ivo follows behind them in his Eggwalker. Undyne decides to strike up a conversation with Romani during their trek.

Undyne: So, you mentioned in the Milk Bar that Stone Tower Temple is cursed. Can you tell me why?

Romani shakes her head.

Romani: I don't really know the details. All I know is that this place is the reason our land was abandoned by Goddesses.

Undyne: Who are the Goddesses?

Romani looks concerned.

Romani: I guess you're not from around here… so you wouldn't know. The Golden Goddesses are the creator deities of Termina. They're names are Din, Nayru, and Farore. The legend is that our ancestors created Stone Tower Temple to defy the Goddesses. The tower was used to create pagan deities, the giants. The giants were ascended mortals with power to rival the Goddesses. Because of this, the Goddesses were outraged and abandoned the land of Termina. They unleashed a demon to destroy the land. The giants did what they could to combat the demon but were not powerful enough to defeat it. Then, a fourth Goddess, our savior, the Goddess of Time appeared and assisted the giants. The demon was sealed away in Stone Tower Temple. For a long time there was peace and the people of Termina revered and worshiped the Goddess of Time and the Giants for liberating them.

Romani pauses.

Romani: Sorry this is probably a lot to take in. I can stop if you're bored.

She turns to Undyne and realizes that she has not been paying attention at all. She is staring at the surrounding landscape. Ivo chimes in. His mech has been walking alongside the carriage for the entire story.

Ivo: I'm still listening. Please continue.

Romani smiles at him and continues.

Romani: All that I have told you so far happened hundreds of years before I was born. This next part of the story happened when I was very young. Someone or something released the demon from Stone Tower Temple. Oh! I forgot to mention! The demon was sealed in a mask.

Ivo glances at Undyne's pack. Undyne is still spacing out.

Ivo: You don't say…

Romani: Yes! Masks are common in Termina's culture. Anyway, somehow a forest imp got a hold of that mask and he was possessed by the demon. The demon was able to increase its power and called down the moon to destroy Termina. Things seemed hopeless for Termina, but a hero appeared and defeated the demon. Rumor says that the hero appeared out of nowhere. Some think he was summoned by the Goddess of Time from some other land. No one knows where the mask is now.

Realization washes over Romani.

Romani: What exactly are you two planning to do at Stone Tower Temple?

Ivo dismisses the question tersely.

Ivo: Sightseeing obviously.

He pilots his mech back behind the carriage. Eventually the party reaches a river. On the other side of the river is a large cliff, about 50-feet high. There is a small wooden dock on their side of the river. It is difficult to see what's over the cliff's edge from the low vantage point on the other side of the river.

Romani: This is as far as I'll take you.

She looks around nervously.

Romani: I don't like this place. Thieves lurk in the shadows of this land. I'll be off.

Undyne wakes up from her daydream.

Undyne: WHAT!? Are we here?

Romani smiles at her.

Romani: Yes, we're here. I'm heading back home. Thank you for your help and good luck with your quest.

Undyne grins and hops off the carriage. She walks over to the river leaving Ivo and Romani alone. Romani's face turns serious, she addresses Ivo sternly.

Romani: Listen. I don't know what your goal here is. I know this land has some dark history, but the people here are good. We don't deserve the burden of our ancestors.

With that, she turns her carriage around and leaves.

Undyne stands on the dock and stares up at the high cliff of the other side of the river. Ivo approaches behind her in his mech.

Undyne: How the hell are we going to get up THERE!?

Ivo: Maybe I can overload my hover thrusters. If I were to do that, we would need to—

He stares up at the edge of the cliff. He starts to become panicked.

Ivo: Did you see that?

Undyne: See what?

Ivo points.

Ivo: There up on the cliff! I swear I thought I just saw—

He stops dead.

Ivo: No… how… why are you here?

Undyne has no clue what Ivo is talking about. She turns around and is shocked to find someone standing between her and Ivo on the dock. The figure has their back turned to Undyne. The stranger addresses Ivo directly.

Stranger: What's wrong Eggy? You don't look happy to see me.

His voice is snooty, sarcastic, and annoying. He turns around and faces Undyne.

Stranger: And who is this? I never took you for a ladies' man Eggy.

Ivo remains silent with a hopeless look on his face. The stranger is a small blue andromorphic hedgehog. The top of his head comes up to Undyne's chin. His legs and arms are lanky compared to his small torso. He has bright green eyes and a thin black nose that pops out of his face. His muzzle, chest, arms, and bare hands are tan contrasting the rest of his deep blue body. His head is large and six large spines pop out of the back. Small triangular ears poke out of the top of his head. Two large spines and a small tail pop out of his back. He sports a flowing white scarf and red shoes. The shoes come to a point at his toes and have a white stripe wrapping around them laterally. A yellow buckle is featured on the stripe on the outside of each shoe. He wears white socks that pop out of his shoes. His clothing is tattered and stained, like they have been used for ages. He has a shit-eating grin. He studies Undyne closely, like he's sizing her up. He addresses her boldly.

Stranger: So why are you working with this evil man? Don't you realize he's just going to betray you and steal that package once he gets the chance?

Undyne suddenly realizes who this is.

Undyne: You… you're the one who defeated Ivo in the past, aren't you?

The stranger's face lights up. He assumes a heroic stance.

Stranger: That's right! My name is Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog, Savior of the planet Mobius.

Undyne: Well what are you doing here? Ivo and I are on a heroic mission.

Olgilvie scoffs.

Olgilvie: You don't know this guy like me. If I had a dollar for every time he claimed to "turn over a new leaf" I'd be a millionaire.

Ivo finally speaks up sounding extremely sincere

Ivo: It's true this time I swear!

Olgilvie vanishes and appears again standing on Ivo's mech right in front of him. He looks down at him menacingly.

Olgilvie: When are you going to get it? I will NEVER let you live down your sins. I'll keep my eye on you until the day I DIE.

This threat sets Undyne off.

Undyne: That isn't fair! Everyone deserves a second chance!

Olgilvie vanishes and appears again right in front of Undyne. He stares directly into her eyes.

Olgilvie: You don't know what he's done! What did he tell you!? He's enslaved people! Murdered innocents! He doesn't deserve an ounce of sympathy!

Undyne: You're wrong! I know from experience. People with the worst intentions and potential for evil can change!

Undyne suddenly feels immense pain on her face. It happens so quickly it dazes her for a moment. Once she regains her senses she sees Olgilvie with a fist raised! He must have punched her!

Olgilvie: How DARE you! You have no idea what he put my planet through! The only reason I don't end him right now is that I want him to live out the rest of his days swallowed in guilt for what he has done!

Undyne is silent for a moment. Suddenly she clutches the sides of Olgilvie's skull and slams her knee into his face. The impact is so hard and Olgilvie is so light that he flies off the dock and lands in the grassy area behind Ivo. Ivo begins panicking.

Ivo: Undyne you really shouldn't have done that!

Undyne ignores Ivo and leaps over his mech to face Olgilvie. Olgilvie is still laying on the ground. Eventually he slowly rises to his feet. The rivals face each other in the grassy field for a moment. It's a clear sunny day. The wind is blowing. The setting is idyllic. Suddenly Olgilvie vanishes and Undyne is assaulted by a flurry of punches and kicks all over her body. Her armor absorbs some of the blows but they are still quite painful. Undyne tries to fight back but Olgilvie is moving so fast she often cannot even see him. The moment she tries to deliver a blow Olgilvie has delivered several to her already. Suddenly Undyne's armor flies off of her in all directions. Reduced only to her clothing, the assault becomes unbearable. Eventually Undyne falls to her knees. Olgilvie's assault ends and he appears at the other end of the field, his back turned and his arms crossed.

Olgilvie: You don't stand a chance against me. Nobody does.

Undyne collapses to the ground. Her body racked with pain. After a moment, she shakily rises to her feet.

Ivo: Undyne! It's hopeless! Just beg for mercy!

Undyne ignores Ivo's plea.

Undyne: _I can't keep up with him. I need to find some way to slow him down, but how?_

In the silence of the moment, Undyne hears the flowing river behind her.

Undyne: _That's it!_

Undyne: Alright Olgilvie, it's clear I'm beat! I surrender.

Olgilvie turns around and looks disappointed.

Olgilvie: Really? Is that all you've got? I expected more from you Undyne, and I'm not usually wrong.

He appears standing on top of Undyne's head. Undyne can barely feel him up there. He really is quite light.

Olgilvie: Come on, don't you want to try some more? Can you change forms or something? Power up? Anything?

Undyne closes her eyes and focuses for a moment, preparing to execute her plan. In a flash, she grabs Olgilvie's legs on top of her head and simultaneously leaps backwards in the air towards the river.

Olgilvie: There we go I knew you…

He pauses and realizes what she's doing. He begins panicking, trying to break free of Undyne's grip, but Undyne's strength is superior. The rivals plummet into the river. Undyne is immediately shocked by how much heavier Olgilvie becomes in the water. It really didn't make any sense. Olgilvie was light as a feather outside the water but immediately when he became submerged he sank like an anchor. Undyne loses her grip on him and he tumbles down the river.

Undyne: _Wait can he swim? Is he going to… D-DAMN IT!_

She dives after him propelling herself downriver. Undyne in contrast to Olgilvie moves quickly and smoothly in the water. Quickly the short river empties into a bay. Olgilvie tumbles deep into the water. Undyne dives after him. She eventually reaches him in the deep water. Olgilvie is stuck at the bottom of the bay. He is attempting to make his way to the shore along the waterbed, but he is moving extremely slowly unable to build any speed at all. He is losing oxygen quickly, he begins panicking in vain and eventually just falls on his back in the sand. Undyne approaches him. She looks into his eyes and sees something she wasn't sure he was capable of: complete abject terror. He then falls unconscious. She positions herself under him and shoves him towards the shore with all of her might. Eventually she gets him to the shore and finds Ivo waiting there with medical equipment ready.

Ivo: Give him to me.

Undyne hesitates.

Ivo: TRUST me.

Undyne hands Olgilvie over to Ivo who immediately begins treating him. Eventually Olgilvie is stabilized. Undyne sits in the sand, watching the sunset over the bay. Ivo approaches her from behind.

Ivo: He's stabilized. He should wake in a few hours.

Ivo looks around.

Ivo: I suggest we make camp here for the night. It's been an… eventful day.

* * *

The party makes camp on the beach, on a small grassy patch with a couple of palm trees. They make a modest bonfire for light. The sky is clear. The moon and stars look lovely in the night sky. The moon is full, a clear white sphere in the sky. Ivo has drifted off to sleep and Olgilvie is still unconscious. Undyne is unable to fall asleep. She sits down on the ground facing the bay. Enjoying the stars over the water.

Undyne: _It's moments like this when I can feel it. Alphys… I just know you're out there somewhere._

Undyne hears Olgilvie stirring. He slowly sits up. He looks around confused. Eventually he notices Undyne.

Olgilvie: You… I was… you saved me. Why did you do it? I only caused you trouble, I didn't deserve help from you.

Undyne shrugs.

Undyne: It was the right thing to do. I'm sure you would have done the same for me Mr. hero.

Olgilvie shakes his head and sighs.

Olgilvie: I used to save people in a similar way. Then Ivo gave up and left Mobius. Without him around things were so peaceful. There was no one around to save anymore. I didn't know what to do with myself. Some people wanted me to lead them but I just couldn't do it. Eventually I found out how Ivo traveled to Dunsparce and I followed him. Fighting him was all I knew, but he wasn't doing anything evil anymore! I've been stalking him for years waiting for him to slip but he won't!

They pair is silent for a moment. Eventually Undyne breaks the silence.

Undyne: You know, I once knew someone like Ivo. A human being traveled to the Underground, the land of monsters where my home is. This human had a soul thousands of times more powerful than any monster's soul. This means that the human had great potential for evil. Humans were the enemies of monsters since ancient times. I was tasked with capturing this human's soul by force. I did battle with this human, but I could not defeat them. Then to my shock, the human spared me. They never had any intention of doing me harm. They even showed up at my house to hang out! I couldn't believe it! I was told all my life that all humans were evil and couldn't be trusted, but this human was nothing but kind to me! There could be some alternate course of events in which this human was pure evil. The way I see it, that doesn't really matter. If someone is amicable to you, the right thing to do is accept them. It doesn't matter what they've done or what they could do in the future. That's the way I see things at least.

Olgilvie is silent for some time. Undyne turns to look at him and is shocked to see him weeping.

Olgilvie: Ivo once found out I was stalking him. He tried to make amends with me. I couldn't accept it! He doesn't deserve forgiveness! It had to have been another trick! Someone like him could never change!

He is quiet for a moment.

Olgilvie: What's happened to me? Undyne I lied to you earlier. The reason I haven't killed Ivo yet is that I just can't bring myself to do it!

Undyne: That just means a part of you thinks he can be redeemed. You just need to let this anger go.

Olgilvie is silent again.

Olgilvie: You're right of course. Thank you Undyne. I'll help you complete this quest of yours. Just do me a favor, and pretend we never had this conversation. Deal?

Undyne: That sounds good to me.

Soon the two of them fall asleep. Undyne drifts off listening to the lapping waves of the bay.

* * *

Ivo awakens first. He quietly begins tinkering with his mech as he waits for the others to wake up. Eventually Undyne awakens and speaks with him.

Ivo: So, how's the rodent doing? Did he stir last night?

Undyne: Yeah, he woke up and seems fine. We talked for a little bit, I think he wants to join us. Are you okay with that?

Ivo is quiet for a long time before answering.

Ivo: I suppose that will be okay. Provided it's what he wants.

Undyne nods.

Undyne: Good. I'll go see how he's doing.

She approaches Olgilvie who is sleeping like a log. The sun is out but he doesn't seem to notice. He's lying in a contorted position and snoring loudly. Undyne gently nudges him with her boot. He stirs.

Undyne: Get up, we're setting out.

Olgilvie groggily rises and nods. The two make their way over to Ivo. Once they are within speaking distance Ivo and Olgilvie lock eyes.

Olgilvie: Morning Eggy. I guess you were able to get your lard-ass moving after all.

Olgilvie speaks in a condescending tone. Ivo retorts.

Ivo: Look who's talking rodent! I've been up for ages, while you snooze away!

They stare at each other for a moment and Undyne wonders if she should break the silence. Ivo beats her to it.

Ivo: Ahem… well here is the plan.

He produces Romani's map and points to the Northern area of it.

Ivo: We are currently here at the Great Bay. We need to get back to Ikana Canyon so we can reach Stone Tower Temple and complete our quest. Luckily for us, this land is very condensed so we should reach Ikana quickly. Once we get there we need to find some way up the cliff that troubled us last time. Any questions?

Olgilvie raises his hand.

Olgilvie: Yes, how do we know you can read a map?

Ivo rolls his eyes.

Ivo: Let's just go.

The party sets off and reaches Ikana Canyon. Even with such a short journey, Olgilvie complains the entire time about them going too slowly. The party approaches the cliff shrouding the rest of Ikana Canyon from them.

Olgilvie: I'm telling you guys, I could have made it here in under a minute, no under ten seconds, no—

Undyne: DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!? WE'RE HERE NOW JUST STOP!

Olgilvie smirks.

Olgilvie: Undyne do you have a short temper? You remind me of someone else I know.

Undyne: I clearly don't have a short temper because I let you go on, and on, and on, for ages!

Olgilvie: Pssshaw you still yelled at me, that's not very nice at all.

Undyne: Listen wise guy why don't you make yourself useful and help me find the armor you threw off of me in our fight.

Olgilvie: Done!

Undyne blinks and then finds her entire suit of armor lying on the ground in front of her.

Undyne: Uh, thanks. Why don't you and Ivo find a way up that cliff while I suit up.

Olgilvie: Whatever, mom.

Olgilvie zips to the edge of the dock and stares up the cliff.

Olgilvie: Well, it's easy for me to get up there…

Olgilvie zips to the top of the cliff and yells down.

Olgilvie: But how are you two going to make it up?

Ivo: Like this! Undyne hop in.

Undyne squeezes into Ivo's mech beside him with a nervous look on her face.

Ivo: THRUSTERS OVERLOAD!

He slams down a lever. Suddenly the legs of the mech retract and two rocket thrusters begin propelling the mech into the air! The mech rises slowly and awkwardly, like it isn't designed to do this.

Undyne: Uhhhh… Ivo are we going to make it?

Ivo: Of course we are!

He hurriedly adjusts some levers.

Ivo: Okay, now we'll make it for sure!

The mech slowly scales the cliff and eventually makes it to the top. Once there though, the mech collapses in a mess.

Undyne: What happened?

Ivo: It's fine, just out of power.

Ivo flips a switch and a high-tech solar panel sprouts from the mech.

Ivo: It just needs some time to charge. Let's abandon it for now.

He reaches into the mech and begins pulling out weaponry.

Ivo: Once I'm armed, let's search for the Temple. According to the map, it should still be past this village.

The party sets off into Ikana and quickly finds what remains of a village. Everything is destroyed. The houses are nothing but rubble. One structure stands at the center of the village, but it looks like no one has lived in it for years. The terrain has become barren, dry, and rocky. What's more the village is filled with monsters! Mummies patrol the town moaning eerily. Olgilvie zips to one of the mummies.

Olgilvie: Hey there! We're looking for a temple or something. Can you give us directions?

Mummy: MMMMMMMMGGGGGGRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!

The mummy takes a slow, clumsy swing at Olgilvie which he easily dodges. He zips back to Undyne and Ivo.

Olgilvie: Well the natives are not very helpful.

Ivo: I'm not sure what's going on with this place but it isn't our problem. Let's move on.

The party moves past the dilapidated town and travels through a rock tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel is a barren open field and on the other side of the field is Stone Tower Temple. The tower extends far into the sky. It must be hundreds of stories tall. It's so tall that to top of the tower can't even be seen from the ground.

Undyne: It's MASSIVE! How could we not see it before now?

Ivo shrugs.

Ivo: It was likely constructed with the help of magic. Again, it's not my specialty, but it could be hidden by magic as well.

The party begins moving towards the tower, when all of the sudden Undyne hears a voice. It's extremely faint, Undyne can barely hear it.

Voice: Where are you going with my mask?

Undyne swivels her head but cannot determine the voice's source. Olgilvie notices her looking around.

Olgilvie: What? Did you hear something?

Undyne: You don't hear it? Someone spoke just now!

Suddenly a mysterious figure appears in front of the party. He seems to appear out of thin air. He is a small, skinny, strange-looking man. His hair is short, brown, and neatly parted. His garb is purple. He wears golden jewelry around his neck and wrists. The jewelry looks ancient, religious, and foreign. He wears purple shoes that curve up to a point at his toes. On his back is a monstrous pack. The pack is larger than he is. You can tell that it's filled to the brim. The outside of the pack is covered with various masks. It's seems like there was no more room in the pack, so the man started hanging masks on the outside of it for more storage. His eyes are squinted shut and he has a huge grin on his face. The grin is somehow terrifying. The expression is somehow fake, like he's wearing a mask to hide his true emotions. The grin also makes him seem unstable, like he could snap at any moment.

Mysterious Man: You have something I have been looking for.

His voice is calm and soothing. But even his voice seems to be a cover for something else, something much more sinister.

Mysterious Man: You have my mask. It's been such a long time. Will you please give it to me? I really want to see my mask again, please.

Undyne raises her guard. She really doesn't trust this guy.

Undyne: We are carrying something very evil back to Stone Tower Temple to seal it away. You need to get out of our way.

The man smiles wider.

Mysterious Man: Why yes of course! You need to seal it away! I can help you! If you'll just take my mask out of that box, we can make sure to properly seal it away!

Undyne holds her pack tightly.

Undyne: How do you know all this? Who are you?

Mysterious Man: I am a… collector of sorts. I trade in masks. I am known as the Happy Mask Salesman by some. I have so many wonderful masks in my collection.

He gestures towards his pack. His face turns serious.

Happy Mask Salesman: But that mask, the one you have, is the most wonderful mask of all.

Undyne: So you don't want to seal it away? You just want it for your collection?

He starts to become frantic.

Happy Mask Salesman: Oh no no no. Don't misunderstand me. We can seal it away together. Just please, please, take it out of that box!

Undyne: Look, that isn't happening! Why don't you get lost!

His face contorts, he opens his eyes which are solid white.

Happy Mask Salesman: JUST GIVE ME THE MASK! I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT I SWEAR!

Suddenly he is reaching into Undyne's pack. She is unable to stop him. He is moving in ways that don't make physical sense. He is reaching into her pack, but at the same time he somehow is still standing where he was before. She can't even feel him next to her. Ivo and Olgilvie leap in to action, but are unable to stop him.

Happy Mask Salesman: YOU CAN'T SEAL IT AWAY AGAIN! IT WAS SOOOOO HARD TO GET THE FIRST TIME!

He is shrieking. His voice is maniacal and insane. Eventually he returns to his position opposite the party with the box in hand. The party immediately runs forward to stop him, but they are too late. He smashes the lock in his hand and beholds what's inside.

Happy Mask Salesman: There you are! Oh how I have missed you! I knew someone would try to take you back here someday so I waited! I waited for you!

He holds the mask out for the party to see. The mask is heart-shaped and made of wood. It's painted purple with a rainbow of accent colors. The paint job is extensively ornate, with various lines and symbols decorating the mask's surface. There are spines jutting out of the sides of the mask. Eight spines jut out from the long straight sides of the heart, four for each side. On the top of the heart, two spines jut out pointing straight up. The spines glisten with a rainbow of colors. Two large terrifying yellow eyes poke out of the mask's face. The eyes seem to pierce right through you.

Happy Mask Salesman: See there's no danger! The mask is dormant now! Now I'll just take it and—

Suddenly a horrendous shriek pierces the air. In a flash the mask leaps out of the Happy Mask Salesman's hands straight towards Olgilvie. Before he can react, dark fleshy tentacles appear from the back of the mask and attach it to Olgilvie's face. Undyne immediately rushes to Olgilvie's aid and tries with all her might to pull the mask off of him. Ivo points a rifle at the Happy Mask Salesman.

Ivo: What the hell is wrong with you!? Why did you open the box!?

The Happy Mask Salesman is hysterical.

Happy Mask Salesman: NONONONONONONO! This wasn't supposed to happen!

Ivo: You need to start talking! What do we do!? How do we get it off of him!?

The Happy Mask Salesman's face drops.

Happy Mask Salesman: There's nothing we can do. She'll be angrier than ever now. What have I done?

With that he vanishes into thin air.

Ivo: Blast it all!

Ivo turns to Undyne to see that she has given up. Tears are running down her face. Olgilvie lies on the ground in a fetal position quivering. It's clear he is in immense pain.

Undyne: Ivo I can't get it off him! Wh-what do we do!?

Suddenly Olgilvie stops struggling and lies still. He slowly rises to his feet. His movements seem forced, like he isn't in control of himself. He stands there for a moment, with the lifeless mask on his face staring into the distance. Suddenly he speaks.

Olgilvie: This time I will not fail.

In a flash of dust, he is gone. Undyne collects herself and turns to Ivo.

Undyne: This is bad. VERY bad.

* * *

Undyne and Ivo quickly head back to Clock Town to see if they can find where Olgilvie went. They don't need to search for long. The town is in an uproar. People are panicking, quickly gathering their belongings and attempting to flee. The duo runs into Romani in town.

Romani: There you two are! I've been searching for you! We have to get out of here!

Undyne: Why? What's going on?

Romani's face turns white.

Romani: You haven't noticed?

Romani points at the sky. Undyne and Ivo look up. Undyne is shocked. The moon is huge! And even worse, a horrifying face has appeared on its surface. The face's expression is sinister and almost looks like it is in pain. It's a truly harrowing sight.

Undyne: W-what? How…?

Romani: It's falling. Just like before. Only this time it's WORSE.

Undyne looks closer and notices that the moon is indeed growing larger in the sky!

Ivo: It must be Olgilvie and that mask.

The moon is getting larger by the second. It doesn't seem like there's enough time to flee. Suddenly a loud sound echoes across the landscape. It's not really threatening, but it sounds large and imposing. Suddenly a similar sound rings out from another direction. Then a third call rings out and lastly a fourth. Then there is silence for a moment. The silence is broken by the ground quaking with immense force. The quakes follow a rhythm, almost like footsteps.

Undyne: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!

Ivo: Undyne it's them. It's the giants!

Undyne: The WHAT!?

Suddenly four huge red creatures come into view over the town's walls. The giants are massive, towering over the tallest mountain in view. They have round heads, completely black eyes, and green hair. Their skin is a salmon-red. Long gangly arms and legs sprout from the head of each giant. There are four, each identical in appearance. The moon is extremely close now. The giants leap into action. All four of them get under the moon and attempt to throw it back into the sky. It seems like they can do it!

Ivo: Incredible! Such power! Look at them go!

Then a sinister shriek echoes from the top of the clock tower in the center of town. Waves of dark energy erupt. Giant shadowy tentacles sprout from the tower and wrap around the moon. The tentacles are pulling the moon down! The giants are bucking under the force.

Undyne: Ivo! Olgilvie must be up there! We've got to stop him! The giants can't last much longer!

Ivo scoffs.

Ivo: How? That mask is too powerful! What can we possibly do? It has all of Olgilvie's abilities plus its own strength. It's unstoppable!

Undyne hangs her head.

Undyne: _He's right. I couldn't even beat Olgilvie on his own… until I… THAT'S IT!_

Undyne snaps her fingers.

Undyne: Do you still have your portal-maker-whatsit?

Ivo: You mean my Eggporter?

He reaches into his mech and pulls his device out. Undyne grins widely.

Undyne: Great. I have a plan.

* * *

Olgilvie is standing at the edge of the tower's roof. The cold, dead gaze of the mask staring into the distance where the giants are struggling against the plummeting moon. Undyne's voice breaks the silence.

Undyne: Olgilvie! You have to stop it! I don't know if you can hear me, but fight it!

Olgilvie slowly turns around. The dead eyes of the mask pierce Undyne. He speaks.

Olgilvie: Olgilvie isn't here. You address a higher being.

His voice has two layers. One is Olgilvie's voice speaking in an emotionless tone. The other layer is a high-pitched sinister tone. The second layer sounds evil, demonic.

Undyne: What are you? Let him go!

He cackles. The layered voice is bone-chilling.

Olgilvie: You are addressing Majora. A demon of destruction unleashed by the Goddesses to obliterate Termina.

Majora slowly raises an arm and points at Undyne.

Majora: But you are not from Termina, are you?

Undyne: No, I'm not.

Majora lowers her arm and cocks her head. The dead eyes of the mask still staring into the distance.

Majora: Then you are not my problem. I suggest you go back where you came from. I have no quarrel with you.

Undyne: That would mean leaving these people defenseless. I can't just do that.

Majora: These people are guilty. Their creators have abandoned them. I'm giving you a chance to walk away, I suggest you take it.

Undyne grins.

Undyne: Oh really? Well I think you're scared. You don't want me to fight you because you're scared I'll win. It's not like a demon to show mercy, am I right?

Majora straightens her gaze. She assumes a menacing pose, contorting one of her hands in front of the mask.

Majora: You'll find no mercy here. I'm merely saving myself the trouble of eliminating you. Mortals shouldn't mess with their betters, it doesn't end well for them.

Undyne: Well at least mortals can recognize a trap.

In a flash Majora's legs are wrapped and she is yanked backwards. She is shocked to find herself underwater and sinking fast.

Undyne: It worked Ivo!

Majora was yanked into a portal Ivo had been creating behind her while Undyne provided a distraction. Ivo used a special rope-gun he created. She was teleported to the middle of the Great Bay according to Undyne's plan.

Undyne: We have to follow them!

Undyne strips off her armor and leaps into the portal. She instantly feels herself speed up in the water. She swims downward rapidly hoping to find Majora sinking to the bottom of the bay. Eventually she descends far enough to find Olgilvie unconscious on the sea bed. The mask is nowhere to be found.

Undyne: _Perfect! Just as I suspected! It left him! Now I've just got to get him to the shore!_

Undyne struggles to shove Olgilvie's heavy body in the water just as she did before. Eventually she is able to get him to the shore. She can tell that he is alive, but unconscious. Ivo appears at her side in his mech.

Ivo: Came as quick as I could. Did it work?

Undyne nods.

Undyne: Yes it worked. Olgilvie is free, he's unconscious now.

Ivo: Where's the mask?

As if to answer his question. Undyne and Ivo watch something crawl out of the water onto the beach. It's the mask, moving across the ground using long fleshy tentacles sprouting from the mask's opposite end. Eventually the mask props itself up on its tentacles. It stands at an impressive height, the mask staring at Ivo and Undyne. It speaks, the dual-layered voice is gone. Only the high pitched sinister voice remains.

Majora: Congratulations, you've managed to free your friend. But it won't save you from the crashing moon.

Majora cackles triumphantly her laughter piercing the silent beach.

Majora: You never stood a chance! Mortals cannot hope to defeat a demon! Only the power of a God could save you now, and I don't see any here!

Ivo claps his hands.

Ivo: Of course! That's how it was done before! He had help!

He quickly turns to Undyne.

Ivo: I hate to ask this of you again, but I need some time.

Undyne: What's the plan?

Ivo: I'm going to summon a God.

Undyne's eyes widen.

Undyne: WHAT!?

Ivo: Trust me.

With that he hops out of his mech and begins spreading strange stones in a circle. Majora chuckles.

Majora: I almost want to let you finish your little summoning. I like a challenge.

Suddenly the mask starts convulsing. Undyne can hear Majora groaning in pain. The tentacles of the mask begin combining into humanoid limbs. Then a horrid head pops out of the top part of the mask. A fleshy humanoid demon stands before Undyne with the mask serving as the body's torso. The creature's face has an enraged expression, complete with an open mouth featuring jagged sharp teeth. The creature's face has empty holes where the eyes should be and instead features one large eye on its forehead. To complete the transformation, two long, flowing, whip-like tentacles sprout from the creature's wrists.

Majora: But I will not make that mistake again. You'll all die, here and now. Prepare to taste my wrath!

Undyne, wearing only clothing for defense, readies a spear and braces herself for battle. Then she is interrupted by a voice.

Olgilvie: Need some help?

Olgilvie appears at her side, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Undyne: You're—!

Olgilvie: Awake? Yes. I guess you really felt the need to drown me twice.

His face is covered with cuts and gashes from the mask adhering itself to him.

Olgilvie: Thanks. I guess I owe you one.

He shrugs.

Olgilvie: Or is it two now? I don't even know.

Majora flails a tentacle at Olgilvie which he easily evades.

Majora: Enough talk! You all die now!

Olgilvie: I'll take him up close. You hang back and pelt him with spears. Don't worry you won't hit me.

With that he vanishes and begins pelting Majora with a flurry of high speed punches and kicks.

Majora: Do you think this will stop me!? I feel nothing!

Undyne: Well see if you feel THIS!

Undyne raises her arms and produces an array of spears which she hurls at Majora. All of the spears hit their mark.

Majora: Nothing! This is folly!

Suddenly Undyne is gripped by fleshy tentacles that appear from dark portals all around her. She is quickly immobilized. Olgilvie zips to her aid, but Majora is primed for his movements. He too is quickly gripped by tentacles. Tentacles grip both of their necks and begin choking them to death.

Majora: This is what happens when you defy me!

Ivo then pierces the conflict with a scream.

Ivo: DONE! IT'S DONE!

The combatants swivel to Ivo to find him standing next to a circle of stones crackling with mystic energy.

Ivo: I SUMMON YOU! CHAOS, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!

The mystic energy running between the stones disappears. Majora's eye widens.

Majora: No! Not again!

Majora's tentacles drop Undyne and Olgilvie who both fall to the ground gasping for air. Majora's attention turns to Ivo who is quickly gripped by Majora's tentacles. The tentacles begin choking Ivo.

Majora: You worm! I won't fail again! I'll end you!

Ivo manages to speak.

Ivo: You're… too… late… he's… coming…

The tentacles grip harder. Undyne and Olgilvie leap into action but they are quickly knocked back by more tentacles.

Olgilvie: Stop! Let him go!

Majora turns his head to Olgilvie.

Majora: I don't know who or what he's summoned, but I get the feeling I'm going to be bested yet again. This time I'm taking you mortals with me.

Majora stares at Olgilvie with his singular eye as he chokes Ivo further.

Olgilvie: No!

Olgilvie and Undyne leap to help again but they are quickly gripped by tentacles and held back.

Majora: I want to see your faces when he dies!

Moments pass, Undyne and Olgilvie struggle against their restraints to no avail. Eventually Ivo's body falls limp. Ogilvie and Undyne both scream in anguish. Majora tilts his head.

Majora: So which one of you goes next?

The tentacles begin gripping Olgilvie's neck again. Just as Majora begins to choke Olgilvie, she looks down to see that a puddle of water has formed underneath her.

Majora: What is—?

Before she can finish her thought, she is plunged into the puddle beneath her. The tentacles drop Olgilvie and Undyne once again.

Undyne: What was THAT?!

Undyne turns and Olgilvie is gone. She swivels to where Ivo fell and Olgilvie is already there. Undyne slowly approaches.

Undyne: Is he—?

Olgilvie nods.

Olgilvie: He's gone. Majora broke his neck to finish him off.

Undyne touches Olgilvie's shoulder.

Undyne: There will be time to mourn later. Where has Majora gone?

Olgilvie: Chaos will take care of her.

Undyne: I'm sorry, are you FRIENDS with this apparent deity?

Olgilvie: Somewhat, look it's a long story. Please, I just, need a minute.

Olgilvie stands there staring at Ivo's corpse. Undyne can only imagine the thoughts running through his head. She gives him some space and turns toward the bay. She is shocked to find that a colossal storm has formed over the water. She sees twisters forming in the storm. She turns to the moon and sees that the dark tendrils forcing it down have vanished. The moon's horrifying face has disappeared too. The giants successfully hurl the moon back to its rightful place in the sky. The giants resound in triumph. They turn and walk away in four opposite directions until they vanish from view. She grips her head, it was a lot to take in.

Undyne: _Is that it? Did we win? What about the—?_

She sees the small wooden mask wash up on the shore, almost like it was pushed there purposely by the current. The mask's wood is damp. It seems totally harmless. Undyne blinks and then sees a figure standing over the mask. It's the mysterious man that they ran into in Ikana. She runs at him shouting.

Undyne: HEY! What are you DOING!?

Suddenly he appears right in front of her with the mask in hand. She has to abruptly stop to avoid running into him.

Undyne: You can't take that! This is all YOUR fault! Give it to me!

The Happy Mask Salesman produces a big smile and chuckles.

Happy Mask Salesman: You did it! Just like before, you beat her!

Undyne shakes her head.

Undyne: It seems harmless now, but that thing's still dangerous! I need to seal it in Stone Tower Temple right away!

Happy Mask Salesman: So it can be released again in a few thousand years by some power-mongering fool?

Undyne is silent.

Undyne: What are you? Why do you want that mask so badly?

The Happy Mask Salesman chuckles again.

Happy Mask Salesman: Hmm hmm hmm I told you I was a collector. Don't worry I can take care of this thing better than anyone else.

Undyne furrows her brow.

Undyne: Can't we just destroy it somehow? Do you know a way?

The Happy Mask Salesman's expression becomes sad and concerned.

Happy Mask Salesman: Destroy it? Why?

Undyne: It's evil! It does no good by existing!

Happy Mask Salesman: Just because something is evil, does that mean it has no right to exist?

Undyne pauses.

Undyne: Can you promise me you'll keep it from doing any harm?

The Happy Mask Salesman smiles.

Happy Mask Salesman: Of course! I will guard this mask better than any mortal ever could. That's a promise. It's what that boy should have done years ago. Tell him the mask is taken care of.

Undyne: Hold on, what do you mean?

She receives no answer. The man disappears into thin air, taking the mask with him. Undyne stands there dumbfounded. She stares into the lapping waves of the bay. The sun is beginning to rise, reflecting prettily off the water's surface.

* * *

Dunsparce is quiet as usual, the town's inhabitants are going about their daily business. Undyne sits under a large, sturdy tree outside of town. The tree is situated on a hill so she has a nice view of the sleepy town. She is enjoying the sunset checking the messages on her cell phone. With help from the town, she was able to get it to work cross-world. Her friends from the Underground all wish her well and understand the quest she has taken to find Alphys. Suddenly Olgilvie appears next to her standing with his arms crossed. His scarf flows wildly on the windy hilltop.

Undyne: Will you ever leave me alone?

Olgilvie shrugs.

Olgilvie: Not likely, I like to keep tabs on the people who can beat me in a fight. You never know when someone like you could decide to destroy an important town like this.

Undyne: You don't REALLY think I'd do that do you?

Olgilvie: Well I've seen other people change quite a bit.

He sighs.

Olgilvie: I still can't believe he's gone. After all this time, you would think I'd be happy. I finally don't have to worry about him, but I just feel… unfulfilled, empty.

Undyne: The Ivo I knew was an extraordinary person. I know he had a checkered past, but you did the right thing by giving him a chance. His quick thinking and resourcefulness saved our lives and all the people of Termina.

The duo is silent for a moment. The clouds in the sky turn a beautiful violet as the sun sets.

Undyne: What are you going to do now?

Olgilvie: I'm going to head home. There's some people I need to reconnect with.

He scratches his head.

Olgilvie: Some people who care about me, and are gonna be pretty pissed I've been gone so long. But I haven't forgotten about you. Check your phone. If you need me, I'll be around.

He disappears like the wind. Undyne glances at the old man's house.

Undyne _: I guess it's time I paid him a visit._

Undyne approaches the humble house on the hill for a second time and knocks on the door. She is greeted by the old man's shouting voice.

Old Man: HYUH!? What!? Who is it!? At this hour!?

Undyne: It's Undyne, I'm back.

Undyne can hear the old man scrambling around inside. Eventually he opens the door.

Old Man: Well It's about time you showed up. I heard you were in town. Come in.

Undyne enters. There's a fire roaring even though it's perfectly warm outside. She takes a seat in an armchair like she did before and the old man does the same.

Old Man: So, is that evil safely sealed away?

Undyne: It won't do any more harm.

The old man eyes her suspiciously.

Old Man: Good to hear. It would be terrible if that evil were left on the loose. Don't you agree?

Undyne nods nervously.

Undyne: Yes, absolutely. Now about Alphys. How can I find her?

The old man sighs.

Old Man: Well, that depends entirely on you young lady. Let me take a look into your eyes.

Undyne's face contorts.

Undyne: First of all, EYE. Second, WHY you damn creep!?

The old man laughs.

Old Man: HYAH HA HA! It's nothing like that I assure you. Just let me take a look.

Undyne reluctantly allows the old man to place his hands on her face and take a long look into her remaining good eye. After a moment he backs off and smiles.

Old Man: You definitely have it child. You have a shot at finding your friend.

Undyne: What? What do I have?

Old Man: You have courage.

Undyne gets really angry.

Undyne: Of course I do! I've been a warrior for YEARS!

Old Man: You'd be surprised how many warriors lack courage.

Undyne: How does that help me!?

The old man places a hand on Undyne's shoulder.

Old Man: Listen carefully. Go to Moon's Rest. Talk to the bartender Elliot. Tell him you want to go to Nightopia and that old Christo sent you. He may be reluctant, but tell him you're looking for your lover Alphys. He'll come around.

Undyne is flustered, she blushes.

Undyne: I never said—

Christo: Please child, it's written all over your face. Just go, and good luck. You'll need it.

Undyne stands up.

Undyne: Alright, but this better work.

She turns toward the door. She turns her head before leaving.

Undyne: Thanks, Christo, sir. I appreciate your help.

Christo: Thanks for handling my problem. It was weighing on me for years. If you ever need any guidance you know where to find me.

Undyne leaves. She heads to the inn for the night.

Undyne: _I'm getting closer I can feel it. I'll find you Alphys no matter what it takes._

THE END


	2. Part 2: The Inferno

Undying

Part 2: The Inferno

* * *

The sun rises in Dunsparce. The tranquil town slowly awakens. The town's human inhabitants begin milling about performing their daily duties. The monster warrior Undyne is awakened by a ray of light poking through a window. She rises from bed.

Undyne: _Alright, no more delaying. Today's the day._

She heads downstairs to the kitchen and makes herself some tea. She exits the Evening's Respite Inn and heads for the Moon's Rest Pub. She waves to some passerby during her walk.

Undyne: _Hopefully that old man isn't pulling a fast one on me. What the hell is Nightopia? Sounds, made-up._

She sighs and takes a sip of her tea. Eventually she reaches the pub and heads inside. The place is fairly busy, even at this early time of day. She confidently approaches the bar and takes a seat. She is quickly noticed by Elliot, the bartender.

Elliot: What kind of person walks into a pub with a drink in their hand?

Undyne: Hello Elliot, remember me?

Elliot: Of course I do, I make a point of remembering everyone who comes in here. You'd be surprised how many people I know.

Undyne: Well, I'm not here for a drink. I want to go to Nightopia.

Elliot is shocked.

Elliot: How…? Come with me.

He ushers Undyne into a back room filled with bottles of alcohol.

Elliot: How do you know that word?

His voice is deadly serious.

Undyne: Old Christo told me to ask you about it. I'm hoping to find someone.

Elliot: Why in the world…? He sent you to me? No, no, it's out of the question you can't go.

He turns to leave the room, Undyne stops him.

Undyne: Wait! Please! I'm trying to find someone very… important… to me.

Elliot stops in his tracks.

Elliot: You have no idea how dangerous Nightopia is. You need to forget this person. Move on.

Undyne: I can't do that! Please, I'll do whatever it takes!

Elliot is silent for a moment. He turns around and stares into Undyne's eye.

Elliot: Damn it, you might have a chance.

He turns his back to her.

Elliot: I just can't be held responsible for this anymore. Look, come back here tonight, after we close. We need to talk. If you're gonna do this, you need to fully understand the risks.

He leaves her in the back room alone. Eventually she awkwardly leaves and heads back to Evening's Respite to wait for the pub to close.

* * *

Eventually night comes. The pub closes promptly at midnight. Undyne makes her way there. She walks inside to find the pub empty. Elliot and his wife Claris sit at a table waiting for her. Undyne approaches and takes a seat.

Elliot: Hello Undyne, this is Claris, I don't think you two have been introduced.

Claris is a lovely young woman with pink hair and eyes. It's clear how fond she is of Elliot. They truly seem like a match made in heaven.

Undyne: It's nice to meet you Claris.

Claris: It's nice to meet you too!

Her voice is cheery and innocent.

Elliot: Alright, I need you to explain to me who you're looking for and why.

Undyne: Someone very important to me, Alphys, was lost in an experiment. She just… completely vanished without a trace. Many of my friends think she is gone for good, but I don't think so. I think she's out there somewhere, I just need a way to find her.

Elliot glances at Claris.

Elliot: I think… going to Nightopia could help you.

Undyne lights up.

Undyne: REALLY!?

Elliot: Yes, Nightopia is… special. Let me explain. You obviously know about the infinite number of worlds out there, correct?

Undyne nods her head.

Elliot: Well, Nightopia isn't just another world, per se. It's more like another plane, that spans over all other worlds. Are you following me so far?

Undyne nods again.

Elliot: Undyne, Nightopia is the world of dreams. Because it spans all worlds, there is a chance that it can make it easy for you to find Alphys.

Undyne smiles widely.

Elliot: Don't get too excited. Nightopia can be a dangerous place if you are not extremely careful. Portions of Nightopia are idyllic and carefree like a fantastic dream. But other areas are controlled by nightmare, hellish places where suffering and strife reign supreme.

Elliot looks Undyne directly in the eye.

Elliot: But the truly dangerous thing about Nightopia is that it can be exceedingly difficult to escape from. You can potentially wander lost in a dream world for eternity, with no way out.

Undyne puts her head in her hands.

Undyne: Well, it can't be too easy, can it?

Elliot: I tell you this so you are fully aware of the risks, but you should know that this trek is not impossible.

Undyne perks up.

Elliot: Me and Claris found each other in Nightopia. We weren't trying to go there, nor were we aware of all the dangers at the time. Our experience was generally positive. We were a force for good in the dream world, and we got out. But you need to know that we have helped others such as yourself reach Nightopia. Some were unfortunate enough to spend an eternity in the dream world. They woke up with their minds broken, eager to end themselves. It's gruesome to say the least.

Undyne hangs her head for a moment. She mulls over what Elliot is telling her. She weighs the risks in her mind. Eventually she looks up and addresses Elliot sternly.

Undyne: I'll do it. I understand the risks and thank you for warning me. I've been a warrior for years. I'm used to risk. I have to try even if there is a slim chance of me finding Alphys. How do I get to Nightopia?

Elliot turns to Claris who nods her head.

Claris: Getting to Nightopia isn't really the problem. In fact you probably have already been there yourself. Any time you dream you are in Nightopia. The issue is bringing back significant information from Nightopia when you wake up.

Elliot: Most visitors to Nightopia have their memory wiped or significantly altered when they awaken. You need to go to Nightopia in a lucid state in order for your memories to remain intact. Being in a lucid state also makes it much easier to interact with the dream world. Unfortunately, this also makes you more vulnerable to the dream world's dangers.

Undyne: Can I die there?

Claris shakes her head.

Claris: No, not exactly. All damage in the dream world is mental. You can still feel pain but dying isn't really possible. Particularly vindictive Nightmaren use this fact to torture visitors unlucky enough to fall into their grasp.

Undyne: And Nightmaren are the bad guys?

Elliot: Claris and I were actually able to defeat their leader, Wizeman the Wicked, during our time in Nightopia. But I know for a fact that Nightmaren still roam the dreamscape. You'll need to be wary.

Undyne: Alright, once I get there, how do I go about finding Alphys?

Claris: There isn't really an exact science to it. But when you get to Nightopia, see if you can contact NiGHTS. He's the one who helped Elliot and I defeat Wizeman. He's the one who brought us together.

Undyne: How can I contact him?

Elliot: We think he'll find you. He has a vested interest in lucid visitors. His powers can be amplified with their help.

Claris: Be careful around NiGHTS. Elliot and I consider him a friend, but keep in mind that he is a Nightmaren, albeit an agreeable one. He values his freedom over everything else, he may act selfishly to defend it. He also has a tendency to be… mischievous, he doesn't like being constrained or following the rules. His heart is ultimately in the right place, he's mostly trustworthy, just be careful.

Undyne: He sounds like someone else I know. I'm sure we'll get along.

Elliot: Okay, the last and most important thing, how to get out. Exiting Nightopia from a lucid dream can be quite unreliable. A non-lucid visitor can simply awaken from Nightopia like one would awaken from an ordinary dream-state. It's much more difficult for a lucid visitor. For them, the rules for exiting are somewhat vague, but overall you need to learn something or grow your character in some significant way. Accomplishing a significant goal will also open an exit. Nightopia itself, for some reason, is obsessed with having lucid visitors leave as a different person than when they entered, even if this means being stuck there for an eternity. Exits appear as a pillar of blinding white light. They do not stay open forever and they only allow one lucid visitor to exit.

Claris: So your five-point plan is this, first enter Nightopia in a lucid state with help from us. Second, make contact with NiGHTS. Third, convince him to help you locate Alphys in the dream world, this should hopefully be simple, he has a soft spot for couples. Fourth, find Alphys in the dream world and learn from her where she is in the waking world. Remember her memory of the dream will be wiped once she awakens, so you will be responsible for finding her once you wake up. Last, open an exit and escape. Hopefully finding Alphys will be significant enough to open an exit but if it isn't find some other way to improve your character or learn a lesson. I need you to repeat that back to me.

Undyne repeats the steps back to Claris. She understands the plan.

Elliot extends a hand across the table.

Elliot: That was a lot of information. Do you have any questions?

Undyne: Yes, I have one, why did you look into my eye earlier? Christo did it too.

Elliot smiles.

Elliot: We can see in your eye that you possess the red Ideya of courage. It's not extremely important for your particular quest, but no Nightmaren will be able to take that Ideya from you. It's your ticket into and out of Nightopia. If you didn't have that Ideya, then you could never enter Nightopia in the first place.

Undyne: Are there other Ideyas?

Claris: It's just Ideya, and yes there are, but you shouldn't concern yourself too much with them. They really only have worth in Nightopia. You should focus on getting in and getting out. Any other questions?

Undyne pauses and thinks.

Undyne: I guess not, when do we want to do this?

Elliot: Come by tomorrow at the same time. We'll prepare things for you. Until then, prepare yourself. This is going to be an extremely bizarre experience.

Undyne nods.

Undyne: I understand. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me.

Claris: The pleasure is ours. We hope you're successful.

Undyne rises and leaves the pub. She heads to the inn for the night. She has some difficulty falling asleep.

* * *

Undyne spends the next day anxiously waiting for Moon's Rest to close. She can't sit still. She spends all day nervously fussing with her phone. Eventually night comes and she heads to the pub to meet up with Claris and Elliot. When she reaches the pub she is surprised to find old Christo waiting for her outside with a lantern in his hand.

Undyne: What are you doing here?

He smiles.

Christo: I'm here to see you off. This is going to be a long journey for you. Make sure to come back to us alright. This town needs heroines such as yourself.

Undyne: Thanks, old man. I promise I'll return in one piece.

She shakes his hand and walks into the pub. She is quickly greeted by Claris who ushers her up some stairs into a quiet room with a small bed set up. Elliot hands Undyne a large pair of headphones.

Elliot: Alright, put these on and lie down. We're going to play a track that will put you into a lucid dream state when you fall asleep.

Undyne: Are you sure this will work?

Elliot: Well it doesn't work for everybody, but I'm pretty confident it will work for you. You seem… impressionable.

Undyne's face contorts.

Undyne: What's THAT supposed to mean!?

Elliot: Don't worry about it, just hit play and go to sleep. Good luck, we'll be here when you wake up. Try to be sane when you do.

With that, he leaves the room. Undyne can hear him lock the door. She looks around the room and notices that the entire place has reinforced steel walls. The door is steel as well.

Undyne: _Well it's great to see how confident they are in me._

She lies down in the bed and puts the headphones on. On a small nightstand next to her is a simple lamp and an MP3 player. She picks up the MP3 player and presses play. She shuts off the lamp. She lays alone in the darkness and tries to fall asleep. The track on the MP3 player is simple and soothing. It's an understated electronic track, its rhythmic calmness slowly lulls Undyne into a trance. Eventually she succumbs to sleep.

She suddenly finds herself back in the Underground in the town of Snowdin, a place she knows very well. She is standing outside of Sans and Papyrus' house. Two of her close friends. She is wearing a casual outfit, jeans and a black tank top. It's cold in Snowdin, so she is also wearing a scarf and leather coat. Her brown boots crinkle in the cool white snow. She sees her friend Papyrus approach her. He is a tall, goofy skeleton. His outfit is bizarre featuring bright blue spandex underwear and white armor resembling an astronaut's suit. He wears red mittens and boots. A tattered red scarf hangs around his neck. He approaches Undyne balancing a steaming plate of spaghetti on his head, as he is known to do.

Papyrus: Undyne you're back, my fishy friend!

Undyne smiles and approaches him, but when she gets close something terrible happens. She summons a spear and stabs it right into Papyrus' gut.

Papyrus: Undyne…? Why…? My spaghet—

He collapses on the ground, dead. His spaghetti spills everywhere, the shiny white plate shatters. Undyne is horrified.

Undyne: What? N-no I didn't. Why?

Suddenly the entire town surrounds her and Papyrus' corpse. The crowd is terrified and reproaches Undyne for murdering their friend. Undyne tries to explain herself.

Undyne: Wait! No! I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened!

The crowd does not buy her excuses. Silence fills the air as Sans breaks through the crowd and kneels at Papyrus' corpse. Sans is Papyrus' brother and Undyne's good friend. He is a short, fat skeleton. He wears an extremely casual outfit, a plain white T-shirt underneath a baggy blue hoodie. He wears loose black athletic shorts and fluffy pink slippers. He looks up at Undyne dumbfounded that she would do something like this.

Sans: Undyne… why? Why did you kill my brother?

Tears are streaming down his face. He runs the spaghetti through his fingers and holds up his hands.

Sans: Why Undyne? It was perfectly good spaghetti!

The crowd becomes frenzied. They begin closing in on Undyne. Everything becomes dark. Undyne breaks down, crying. She kneels and puts her head in her hands.

Undyne: No! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

Suddenly a bright light appears behind the crowd. Undyne leaps towards the light, hoping for some kind of escape. She runs as fast as she can into the light, the sounds of the enraged mob getting fainter as she runs.

* * *

Undyne finds herself in a strange place. She's wearing her typical casual outfit, blue jeans, black tank top, and brown boots. Before her is a lovely fountain, flowing with beautiful sparkling water. Around the fountain is a square paved with smooth, clean, gray bricks. The square radiates out in a circle from the circular fountain. Behind the fountain is a set of stairs leading up to some sort of platform. The strange thing is that this square is in the middle of nowhere. A forest with sparse vegetation surrounds the square. A thick white mist cloaks the area. It is difficult to see very far past the square and the sky is imperceptible. Undyne turns around to find more mist and more forest. It seems like she appeared from nowhere. She approaches the fountain. The water is truly beautiful, dancing and bubbling as it flows. It sparkles and glimmers like nothing Undyne has ever seen. She takes a seat on the edge of the fountain and tries to take in what is happening.

She quickly notices wandering figures in the mist. There must be hundreds of them wandering around aimlessly. The figures come in various shapes and sizes. Some are ordinary-looking human beings but many others are creatures Undyne has never seen before. She gets the sense that they are all likely sentient. Something about the way they move and behave gives her this impression. The figures are somewhat transparent, like they are not fully present in the dream world. She approaches one humanoid figure who wanders close to the fountain.

Undyne: HEY! Can you help me!?

The figure is an ordinary-looking woman. She is shocked by Undyne's voice.

Woman: Oh… hello. Isn't it a beautiful night.

Undyne: Uh, I suppose. Do you know where this is?

Woman: Oh… no. I suppose I don't. Do you know where we are?

Undyne: Well, I know that this is a dream world, but that's about it.

Woman: What…? A dream?

The woman begins fading away right in front of Undyne.

Undyne: Are you okay!? What's happening!?

The woman says nothing and continues fading. Undyne reaches a hand towards her which passes right through her body. In a moment the woman is gone. Undyne is dumbfounded. Suddenly she hears a voice.

Voice: Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's just woken up. Poor thing.

The voice sounds like a posh British woman. It sounds intelligent, playful, and curious. Undyne swivels her head in the direction of the voice. She doesn't see anyone.

Voice: Up here, silly!

Undyne looks up. Floating in the air above her head is an odd person. The simplest way to describe him would be a flying purple jester, but the strangeness is in the details. Undyne finds it difficult to pin down their gender. He has big, beautiful blue eyes with large womanly eyelashes. He is Caucasian, but the only skin Undyne can see is his face. He has a small, cute, mischievous smile. His legs and hips are quite womanly, long, and lanky. His feet are completely wrapped in the jester outfit and are decorated with pink and yellow accents. His feet are somewhat large and clumsy, like he never uses them to actually walk. In contrast to his legs, his upper body and shoulders are somewhat wide like a man's. A large, red, diamond-shaped gem pokes out of the center of his chest. His clothing is somewhat masculine, a magenta vest with a big puffy golden ruffled collar. The puffy collar is partially wrapped in a royal red smooth collar. The vest has red accents and golden stars as buttons. He wears a large, striped jester's hat with two curling, downward-facing spines. The hat is so large that it covers a majority of his head. No hair can be seen, but it could easily be hidden underneath the hat. White sleeves stitched with ornate accents poke out from his vest. The sleeves end with large cuffs decorated with a zig-zag yellow and purple coloration. He wears silky, white gloves.

Stranger: Dumbstruck, are you? Never seen someone like me before? You are curious… obviously lucid… clearly first time here… who are you?

Undyne: Undyne, my name is Undyne. I'm looking for someone named NiGHTS.

The stranger scoffs and turns his back.

Stranger: Seriously? You're no fun at all. You're here for something specific aren't you.

He quickly turns around with his hands on his hips. He leans forward and gets right in Undyne's face.

Stranger: Who sent you?

Undyne: Elliot and Claris sent me, do you know them?

He scoffs again and backs away.

Stranger: No wonder you look so terrified! Those two are such worrywarts! I bet they told you things like "make sure to get in and out quickly," and "it's very dangerous, don't get stuck!"

He makes a super serious face and attempts to mimic Elliot's voice. Undyne nods her head.

Stranger: Well you can relax! Stick with me, and you'll be just fine!

Undyne: And just who are you?

The stranger floats in front of Undyne and does a dramatic bow.

Stranger: Congratulations! You found me! I'm NiGHTS!

* * *

Undyne: Wait! YOU'RE NiGHTS!?

NiGHTS smiles and nods, he responds in a very cheery voice.

NiGHTS: Yes! I am!

Undyne: Why are you just… here? Elliot said you'd seek me out, but I wasn't expecting to find you so quickly.

NiGHTS: That Elliot! Thinks he's got my number! Like he's written the book on me!

He sighs.

NiGHTS: I am constantly on the lookout for lucid visitors. There seem to be so few recently. Probably because of people like Elliot, saying it's dangerous. I love lucid visitors! These ordinary visitors just don't cut it. They're so… boring.

NiGHTS flies right in front of Undyne, hands on his hips.

NiGHTS: Alright, why don't you just tell me. Why are you here? Looking to experience something you can't in the waking world? Escapism? Time to master something? Or…

NiGHTS makes a coy face.

NiGHTS: Are you searching for LOVE!

Undyne grimaces. NiGHTS smiles, puts her hands up and cheers.

NiGHTS: That's it isn't it? Yay! No wonder Elliot helped you, that softie. You'd think he'd be more appreciative of me.

He grabs one of Undyne's hands.

NiGHTS: Alright, are you single? Or looking for someone specific?

Undyne blushes. She has trouble speaking clearly.

Undyne: W-well, I don't know if I LOVE her exactly… I just really want to find her… that's all.

NiGHTS: Oh don't be like that! Your face is like a book!

Undyne gets really angry.

Undyne: Why does EVERYONE say that! LISTEN! Her name is Alphys! Can you help me find her or NOT!?

Undyne snatches her hand away from NiGHTS' grip. NiGHTS puts a hand over his mouth.

NiGHTS: Oh, this is serious.

Undyne: SHUT UP!

She crosses her arms and pouts voraciously. NiGHTS chuckles.

NiGHTS: Okay, okay, I get it. I can help you. However… you'll need to help me first.

Undyne gets even more angry, she mopes even harder.

NiGHTS: Look, just hear me out, please?

Undyne calms down, and addresses NiGHTS earnestly.

Undyne: Alright. What do you need?

NiGHTS sighs deeply.

NiGHTS: It's my older brother, Reala.

He sneers as he pronounces the name.

NiGHTS: He thinks he can boss everyone around, now that father's gone… I REALLY want to take him down a peg. But… he's stronger than me.

NiGHTS shrugs. He slides behind Undyne with a conniving grin on his face. He puts his hands on her shoulders and speaks right into her ear.

NiGHTS: However… with the help of a lucid visitor, such as you. We may have a chance of beating him… together.

Undyne: Okay, I get it. What exactly does this involve?

NiGHTS backs away from Undyne, returning to the air in front of her.

NiGHTS: Well, Reala has managed to hold onto a remnant of father's power. A persona mask. I used to have one, but it disappeared when father was destroyed. If I can destroy Reala's persona, we'll be equally matched, and he won't be able to boss all of us around anymore.

Undyne: And after this is done, you will help me find Alphys?

NiGHTS smiles brightly.

NiGHTS: Well of course! It will be easier with Reala out of the way.

Undyne nods and stands up.

Undyne: Alright, well I'll need my armor if we're going to fight. Is there any way I can get it here?

NiGHTS flies in front of Undyne and shakes his head.

NiGHTS: Nononono, you won't be needing it. You're going to dualize with me.

Undyne: What in the world is that?

NiGHTS: Here, just place your palm on mine. It's easier if we just do it.

NiGHTS floats in front of Undyne holding his palm out to her. Undyne is hesitant.

Undyne: Is this going to hurt?

NiGHTS: Of course not! Just trust me, you'll love it!

Undyne cautiously raises her hand and touches her palm to NiGHTS'. A bright light emanates from their hands as soon as they make contact. Undyne is alarmed and reflexively tries to yank her hand away, but she can't, it's stuck fast in the light. The light slowly grows until it envelops both Undyne and NiGHTS. Undyne can feel herself fading away in the light. NiGHTS wasn't lying, the experience is not painful. Eventually Undyne can feel herself become nothing when suddenly the light is gone. She opens her eyes and is shocked to find that she is floating in midair! Startled, Undyne flails about randomly, trying to get her body into contact with something to brace herself. She just ends up turning herself upside-down in the air.

NiGHTS: Woah! Take it easy! Flying takes some getting used to! Take it slow!

Undyne: NiGHTS? W-where are you? I can't see you anywhere.

NiGHTS: Well, I'm here Undyne. Don't worry. Remain calm and take a look at yourself.

Undyne slowly looks down at her body and is shocked to find it is not hers! She was in NiGHTS' body! Weird getup and all. Undyne flips out.

Undyne: Ahhhh! What did you do! Turn me back, NOW!

NiGHTS: Just relax! You're the one in control! Just try to right yourself. Be calm, it will come naturally.

Undyne realizes that NiGHTS and her have been sharing NiGHTS' mouth to speak, which was really weird. Undyne sighs and closes her eyes. She focuses on righting herself in the air and she does so, easily.

Undyne: How did I do that?

NiGHTS: Listen, you and I have dualized. It's my unique ability. I'm letting you pilot my body. You can use all of my abilities easily because you also have access to my innate talents and skills. Try flying straight up, above the mist. It should be easy, just do what comes naturally.

Undyne: Alright, I'll give it a shot.

She turns her head upward. The mist is particularly thick looking straight up. She flies upward, slowly at first. She gradually increases her speed as she acclimates to the sensation.

NiGHTS: That's it! Just a little further! I think you'll like what you're going to see!

Undyne flies faster and faster. She can see nothing but mist, until suddenly she bursts out into a clear, beautiful night sky. The sky is covered with stars and other cosmic bodies. The sky is dotted with massive floating continents. Each is cloaked in white mist. Anyone without the ability to fly would never know all of this was here. It's idyllic, the sort of thing you would only see in a dream.

Undyne: T-This place… is HUGE! It just goes on forever!

NiGHTS: Well, essentially yes. This place is called the Gate of Dreams. It links all areas of Nightopia together. It is as infinite as the dreams of sentient beings in the waking world.

Undyne takes a moment to admire her surroundings. She is interrupted by a voice yelling out behind them.

Voice: There you are NiGHTS! Did you think you could hide from me forever?

Undyne swivels around to see four flying figures approaching at full speed. Three are strange frog-like creatures with huge gaping mouths and nonsensically small bat wings. Following close behind them is someone closely resembling NiGHTS. He has a similar weird getup, complete with a two-spined, striped jester hat. He is more muscular than NiGHTS, with powerful biceps and arms that look like they could crush rocks. Rather than purple, this person sports red colors. His outfit is also more menacing, featuring armor plates with fire-like decorations. His eyes are light blue and surrounded by dark black mascara that almost makes him resemble an evil clown. His skin is sickly gray. His fingers poke out of his gauntlets and end with sharp claw-like fingernails. On his face he wears a golden masquerade mask. The mask has a small purple jewel on its front and black feather accents at its tips above the eyes.

NiGHTS: Undyne it's him! That's Reala! We have to destroy that persona mask! That will significantly decrease his power!

Reala and his minions approach. He floats menacingly behind his lackeys with a clawed hand contorted in front of his mask.

Reala: So NiGHTS, are you going to finally give up and swear your allegiance to me? Or are you going to persist in running away? You know you cannot beat me, and you know you cannot evade me forever!

His voice is very posh and proper like NiGHTS', but in the worst possible way. His tone is sneering and conniving. There is an arrogance in his voice. He sounds spoiled. He clearly thinks he is better than everyone and deserves respect for his apparent superiority.

NiGHTS: In your dreams, Reala! You know you could never catch me and you know I never give up!

NiGHTS takes control to stare Reala in the eyes. Undyne lets it happen.

NiGHTS: And I will not be running today!

Reala: Then you will DIE! Devour him!

The three creatures leap into action. Undyne instinctively dashes backwards and summons a spear for each cretin. The spears instantly pierce their targets, killing the creatures immediately.

Reala's face contorts.

Reala: WHAT!? How did you-!? Wait no, it cannot be! There's a visitor isn't there! Speak to me you interloper!

Undyne: That would be me.

NiGHTS' sports jagged, toothy grin. The expression on his face clearly being Undyne's.

Reala: No, no, NO! My safeguards should have prevented this! Prevented you!

Undyne: Well they didn't work.

Enraged, Reala assumes an offensive stance. Two black orbs appear in his hands.

Reala: It matters not! I won't lose to you again NiGHTS. This time, even with a visitor, you're still no match for me!

Reala lunges at NiGHTS and Undyne. Undyne prepares a spear and readies herself for a fight.

Reala is on Undyne in a flash. Swinging at her with the black orbs in his hands. They leave streaks of darkness behind them as Reala swings them through the air. Undyne responds just as quickly. She dodges Reala's swings expertly and retaliates by hurling spears at her foe. Reala stops his assault and cocks his head back arrogantly.

Reala: Well, well, well. You've found a very skilled visitor this time NiGHTS. Finally stopped recruiting children hmm?

The words smoothly spill from his mouth like black tar. His eyes widen, a terrifying expression appears on his face.

Reala: I guess I'll have to step it up, won't I?

He lowers his head and stretches his arms out wide.

NiGHTS: Undyne! Don't let him-!

Dark energy explodes around Reala, obscuring him from view. Gigantic watery, translucent orbs start pouring out of the miasma.

NiGHTS: Run Undyne! Those are explosive!

Undyne: They're WHAT!?

The orbs begin bursting in massive destructive voids of darkness. Orbs are pouring out from Reala's location, filling the sky with inky blackness. Undyne is flying as fast as she can away from the expanding darkness.

Undyne: What the hell!? NiGHTS! What do we DO!?

NiGHTS: How should I know?! That's what you're here for! I can never beat him when he does this! Just think of something!

Undyne: Someday, I'm gonna learn to stop agreeing to things like this!

Pain shoots up Undyne's leg. Both her and NiGHTS cry out. One of the explosions nicked their left leg. Part of the leg is singed; covered in dark energy that eats away at them.

Undyne: Alright! That's ENOUGH!

She summons a spear and uses it to burn the dark energy off their leg. This also cauterizes the wound.

Undyne: Alright NiGHTS. Are you ready to do something REALLY stupid?

NiGHTS: What do you…?

Undyne: Damn this is gonna HURT!

She summons a small spear and holds it between her teeth. She summons another spear a little longer than NiGHTS' height. She turns around and faces the advancing miasma. She closes her eyes and waits for a moment. NiGHTS tries to speak with the spear in his mouth.

NiGHTS: Undnne? Wnnut ann ynuu…?

Undyne snaps her eyes open, holds her arms out in front of her, and begins spinning the spear like a propeller as fast as she can. She lets out a battle cry as NiGHTS lets out a scream of terror. She dives into the miasma and begins tunneling towards Reala. Globs of dark energy leak through the propeller shield and scald their skin. NiGHTS begins panicking and tries to fall back but Undyne clamps down hard on the spear in her mouth and maintains control. Eventually the duo breaks through the miasma into the eye of the storm where Reala is floating motionless, focusing his energy on maintaining the devastation. Undyne flies towards him with a look of insanity in her eyes. Reala doesn't even notice her until it's too late. Undyne snaps behind Reala and delivers a hard kick right to the back of his head. This knocks the mask right off his face, which Undyne promptly snatches out of the air. Reala furiously spins around reeling from the surprise attack. Undyne looks him in the eye and crushes the persona mask in her fist. The dark miasma instantly dissipates. Leaving the two figures in cold silence surrounded by the heavenly cosmos of the dreamscape.

NiGHTS' body is covered in scratches and burns. His clothing is ribbons with blood pouring from the various wounds. His jester hat has fallen into the abyss below revealing long, straight, flowing, golden hair. Undyne stares at Reala, spear still clenched in her teeth. Her eyes filled with deadly serious intent. Reala has fear in his eyes. His voice is almost a whisper.

Reala: Wh-What are you?

Undyne spits the spear out of her mouth and it dispels midair.

Undyne: My name is Undyne. I'm here to find my friend.

She grabs Reala's collar and get right in his face.

Undyne: And I am SICK of your BS!

Reala cries out and frees himself from her grip.

Reala: Y-Your eye! Never have I seen such fierce, violent, determination!

Reala's face lights up. His bleak countenance changes to a bright smile. He points at Undyne.

Reala: You! I like you! Frankly I'd love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I'm expected elsewhere. And my boss doesn't like to be kept waiting.

NiGHTS: Your b-boss…?

NiGHTS' voice is frail, like he's about to cry. Undyne touches their face and realizes that NiGHTS is indeed crying.

Reala: Listen, there is more going on here than you two realize. Be careful out there. As for you visitor, you're something special. This is not the last time we'll see each other. I sincerely hope you find what you're looking for.

He snaps his fingers and a dark portal opens up behind him. He begins to slowly back into it.

Reala: Oh and visitor, take care of my brother. Otherwise we'll have a real problem!

With that he enters the portal and vanishes.

NiGHTS: Re-Reala!

NiGHTS begins sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Undyne relinquishes control. NiGHTS quickly flies to the nearest floating continent, bawling the entire way. He enters a quiet clearing in the dreamy forest. The clearing is right next to a small pond filled with sparkling royal blue water. Undyne is forcibly ejected from NiGTHS' body in a flash of light. She lands face first on the ground. Her fall disturbs many tiny lightning bugs hiding in the grass. Undyne just lies there for a moment overwhelmed with confusion. NiGHTS floats quietly over the lake, her tears rippling the calm water. Eventually Undyne rises to her feet and approaches the edge of the water. Alphys tended to get emotional, and Undyne was never very good at dealing with it.

Undyne: Hey… uh… you okay?

NiGHTS has his back to Undyne and he does not turn around to speak to her.

NiGHTS: No! Of course I'm not okay! What is wrong with you!

Undyne sighs heavily.

Undyne: I don't understand. Didn't I do what you asked?

NiGHTS groans like a teenager.

NiGHTS: Well yes! You did! But you didn't… you didn't have to be so mean about it!

Undyne: Excuse me!? I wasn't the one who started hurling dark energy everywhere! He tried to kill us!

NiGHTS: That's just how Reala is! He's always been a little grumpy but you…

NiGHTS turns around to face Undyne his face wet with tears.

NiGHTS: You were mad! Deranged! Completely mental! I've never been so scared!

Undyne: You're acting like someone who's never been in a fight! You've fought your brother before right?

NiGHTS: Yes! But it's never felt like… like that! You were so violent! So intent! I thought you might… oh never mind what I thought… I… don't think I could do that again Undyne.

Undyne: Look I'm sorry for… whatever it is I did. Your relationship with your brother seems… complicated. More complicated than I realized. But please understand I was only trying to help you.

Undyne blinks and NiGHTS is gone. She panics.

Undyne: NiGHTS! Where did you go!? NiGHTS!

Undyne gets a cold response from a disembodied voice.

NiGHTS: I'm sorry Undyne, but I don't think we get along. This is goodbye.

Undyne goes beat red.

Undyne: We had a DEAL NiGHTS! You can't flake on me! How do I find Alphys!?

Silence. Undyne screams at the top of her lungs, some of the wandering visitors take notice.

Undyne: NiGHTS! Come back here RIGHT NOW!

More silence. Undyne slumps over. She curls up under a nearby tree,

Undyne: You've got to be kidding. What a baby.

* * *

Undyne: _Alright. Okay. This. IS. FINE._

Undyne is wandering through the forest aimlessly, behaving a lot like the non-lucid visitors all around her. The forest is dark, but not exactly unpleasant. Undyne finds the white mist and glowing yellow lightning bugs calming.

Undyne: _Well Undyne. You're now completely lost in an infinite dream world and you have driven off your only hope for a guide. This is just like that time you decided to explore that underwater cave without a flashlight. 'How deep can it be?' If you got out of that, you can get out of this._

She stops in her tracks.

Undyne: _I know you're anxious but wandering around without a plan is only going to make you more lost._

She observes her surroundings. Forest stretches in all directions with no end in sight. A thick canopy covers the sky. It almost seems engineered to make you lost.

Undyne: _Okay, this is getting me nowhere fast. Maybe if I climb a tree, I can get above the canopy and see somewhere to go that isn't forest._

She finds a sturdy tree with ample branches and begins climbing. It reminds her of when she would do dumb things like climb trees as a kid. She had always been adventurous even from a young age. Eventually she climbs above the canopy and is greeted by the fantastic cosmos above. She swivels her view. Most of the surrounding area is forest.

Undyne: _Figures, trees and more trees… hey wait… is that…_

In one direction, there is a field of waist-high silver flowers. It's pretty far away but Undyne can just make out a purple figure and a flash of golden hair. It has to be NiGHTS! Undyne can also see some sort of doorway appear, NiGHTS enters and the doorway promptly disappears again.

Undyne: _I've gotta follow him! It's the only lead I have right now._

She takes note of the direction, climbs down the tree and sets forth. She reaches the field of flowers fairly quickly. The field is quite large. The entire thing is blanketed with shimmering silver lilies. A light blue structure sits at the top of a hill. It seems to be some kind of temple or shrine. It consists of a stone base with five pillars arranged in a circle jutting out. Above the pillars is a stone dome decorated with five circular jewels on its surface. White mist is pouring from the center of the structure.

Undyne: _That's where NiGHTS went! Flake on ME will you? We'll see._

She begins crossing the field of flowers and approaches the structure. Out of the corner of her eye she spies a small clearing to her left. Two figures are sitting together on a bench, chatting. One of them is a young girl in her early teens. She has short blonde hair and is wearing a short blue dress with matching blue flats. She had big deep blue eyes. The person next to her is more bizarre. Undyne surmised that he must be a hedgehog, since he really resembled Olgilvie. It was almost like they could be related. His fur is jet black, save for some streaks of red-orange on the top of his spines as well as the outsides of his arms and legs. His spines curve slightly upward unlike Olgilvie's. There is a tuft of white fur on his upper chest. A long pink-and-white stiped scarf is wrapped snuggly around his neck. A small angry skill pin decorates the scarf. His shoes are mostly white with red and black accents. His hands are bare, mostly black matching his fur but the red-orange streak continues all the way down his middle finger. Golden rings are clasped around his wrists and ankles. His eyes are amber. To finish his look, light orange ski glasses are propped on top of his head.

The duo did not strike Undyne as a couple, but it was clear they were extremely close. She got the vibe that they were like close siblings. Most importantly, these two did not seem to be non-lucid visitors as they were completely corporeal. Undyne approaches, thinking that they could have some information on NiGHTS. The instant the hedgehog sees her, his face goes beat-red.

Hedgehog: W-what the hell!? A-are you a real person!? Here!?

Before Undyne can process a response he grabs a long sniper rifle that was leaning on the bench and bolts into the forest, using his rocket-powered shoes like roller skates. The poor girl he was sitting with is shocked.

Girl: S-shadow? Where did you go?

Her voice is wispy. She seems like a sweet girl, somewhat naive, very innocent.

Undyne: What's his problem?

It takes the girl a moment to notice Undyne's presence. She seems extremely confused when she speaks to her.

Girl: Oh. Hello there. I'm so sorry, but… I can't seem to remember where I am at the moment… do you know where this is?

Before Undyne can respond the girl begins fading away!

Undyne: HEY! Are you alright!?

Girl: Oh yes. I'm fine, how are yo—?

Her voice is cut off as she completely fades away.

Undyne: Hey! Romeo! Hello!? Juliet just DISAPPEARED! You gonna do something about that!?

Silence.

Undyne: No!? Just gonna let that one GO!? Alright.

Undyne takes a seat on the bench, right in the center, sitting as spread out as she can. She groans and mutters to herself.

Undyne: Really friendly bunch here in Nightopia. I think the most honest guy I've met was Reala, and THAT'S saying something.

* * *

Undyne: OPEN SESAME! GO GO DOOR! WHERE'S THE DOOR!

Undyne is standing in front of the shrine screaming at the top of her lungs, waving her arms like a lunatic.

Undyne: It was right HERE! WHERE IS IT!?

She slumps over and places her palm over her face.

Undyne: Alright Undyne, you've gotta use your brain for this one. Man I'm getting SICK of having to do that. Alright, how do you open a doorway in a dream world?

Undyne thinks back to a conversation she had with her friend Papyrus.

Papyrus: _Undyne my friend! I had the strangest dream last night! One minute, I was bathing in a luxurious bath of marinara. It was wonderful! But then… I got really hungry! And I couldn't just eat the marinara covered in my filth! So I just concentrated on going to Grilby's and what do you know, I was there! Enjoying a piping hot plate of spaghetti!_

She snaps out of her memory.

Undyne: _Maybe… could that work? If I just concentrate on where NiGHTS is… maybe…_

She closes her eyes and concentrates on visualizing NiGHTS. She actually manages to calm herself and concentrate for quite a while, but eventually her patience runs out.

Undyne: It didn't WORK! AAAAGGGHHHH! I HATE dreams!

She snaps open her eyes and almost falls over backwards. Right in front of her is an ornate wooden doorway. She slowly approaches and cracks the door open. Brilliant white light shoots out. Undyne clasps her eyes shut and steps though. The light fades and Undyne opens her eyes. A vast white void stretches out in all directions. The doorway behind her has disappeared. Littering the landscape is a curious collection of objects. She notices a soccer ball with a goal, a toy train, a microphone stand, a basketball with a hoop, a video game console, as well as a large assortment of young children's toys. These objects are just laying around haphazardly with seemingly no organization whatsoever. Undyne begins strolling through the area and eventually picks up the faint sound of music. She heads in the direction of the sound. As she gets closer she realizes that it seems to be a violin. Eventually she sees a familiar purple figure on a large ornate performance stage. Undyne approaches silently and takes a seat in one of the audience seats. NiGHTS is center stage playing a violin so passionately that he does not even notice Undyne sit down. The stage is extremely out of place, just sitting there in the middle of the void. NiGHTS' clothing as well as his wounds have been seemingly restored, but he has not put his hat back on and he has removed his gloves to play. Undyne can tell that he must be letting off some steam. The song he is playing is clearly coming from the heart.

Undyne: _I guess I'll just let him finish. Maybe he'll be more willing to help me once he's done._

NiGHTS goes on for quite a while, repeating the same notes over and over. Eventually he stops. He lowers his arms and takes a bow, seemingly for no one since he has not noticed Undyne's presence. She humors him be calmly applauding. NiGHTS is shocked by the sound and quickly spies Undyne in the audience. His expression changes to a mixture of sadness and confusion.

NiGHTS: How did you find me here?

Undyne ignores the question and rises out of her seat. She crosses her arms and eyes NiGHTS intensely.

Undyne: There are ways of finding people who flake. I think Karma led me here. We had a DEAL. You HAVE to help me find Alphys. I'll force you if I have to.

NiGHTS is taken aback; his face contorts in anger.

NiGHTS: A-Are you threatening me!? You have the audacity to come into my home uninvited and threaten me!?

Undyne: If that's what it takes to find Alphys.

NiGHTS slumps over. The violin and bow clatter to the ground. He looks at Undyne sincerely.

NiGHTS: How do you do it?

Undyne: Do what?

NiGHTS: You're in a bizarre, foreign place. You have no clue how anything here works. I abandoned you. Yet you haven't broken a sweat. You've taken it all in stride. How are you so courageous, so resilient?

Undyne is shocked. She is silent for a long time.

Undyne: I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that.

NiGHTS: Try.

Undyne sighs.

Undyne: I guess I'm just committed, determined. When I started my search, I decided that I would see it through to its conclusion. I suppose that's where my bravery comes from. That and a helping of pure stupidity.

NiGHTS crosses his arms and turns his back to Undyne.

NiGHTS: Oh Undyne… I'm sorry I abandoned you. I… just… I couldn't stand you seeing me so broken up. Frankly I'm jealous. I wish I were better. I would have never done what you did in that fight. I would have been too much of a coward.

Undyne: You shouldn't feel that way NiGHTS. Everyone is different. Just getting though a battle like that shows how brave you are. I… shouldn't have been so risky.

With that last statement NiGHTS snaps around and flies up to Undyne. He puts one arm on his hip and waggles a finger at Undyne like a disciplining mother.

NiGHTS: That's not true. You were incredible! Reala was so impressed! I'm the only one who should be apologizing!

NiGHTS shakes his head vigorously his hair flying everywhere.

NiGHTS: I swear I'm going to make this up to you. Let's go find Alphys!

NiGHTS politely extends a hand to Undyne. She grasps his hand strongly and looks him straight in the eye.

Undyne: That's more like it! I'm sick of this sappy CRAP!

* * *

The duo exits the white void through another similar doorway. They return to the field of silver lilacs. Just like they did for NiGHTS, Undyne's wounds have healed and the holes in her clothing have been restored. The properties of the dream world do not let the wounds remain for long. NiGHTS begins to take the lead, but Undyne pauses for a moment and gazes back at the strange shrine.

Undyne: Hey NiGHTS, just what was that place anyway.

NiGHTS swivels around. Her glace directed at Undyne's shoes.

NiGHTS: Oh… that place is my home, or the closest thing I've ever had to one. When I disobeyed my father I was imprisoned there. I could only occupy the inside of that shrine and that white void.

Undyne is taken aback.

Undyne: That's AWFUL!

NiGHTS perks up a bit and smiles.

NiGHTS: No worries. It's old news now. With father gone, I have my freedom back. I kind of got used to that place though, so I still return from time to time.

Undyne: Not to question you further, but what was all that stuff in there?

NiGHTS' face lights up.

NiGHTS: Oh! Those are all keepsakes from the visitors I have met! Visitors are oh, so fascinating! I hate saying goodbye, so I always ask for something to remember them by before they leave.

They make their way to the center of the field. NiGHTS turns to Undyne with a serious look on his face.

NiGHTS: Alright Undyne. If you want to find Alphys, then it's up to you! Just like how you opened the doorway to where I was, you can open a doorway to Alphys!

Undyne's face goes blank. Her eye twitches.

Undyne: _Seriously!? That's all I needed to do!? Why do I feel like I'm being swindled here!?_

NiGHTS mistakes her look for nervousness.

NiGHTS: Don't fret Undyne! It will be easy! Just close your eyes and concentrate on where Alphys is.

NiGHTS grabs one of her hands and gingerly closes her eyes with the palm of his other hand. He never put his gloves back on. His skin is creepily smooth and his hands are extraordinarily cold, yet somehow not unpleasant.

Undyne does as she did before and concentrates on Alphys. Her mind is swept away into a happy memory. She remembers sitting on a big green couch in Alphys' lab. They spent the entire night watching anime series on DVD. Alphys is the one who introduced anime to her. Undyne was always into the action shows, with over-the-top fights and lots of unnecessary yelling. Alphys preferred the dramas and love stories. Those nights were so wonderful. The couch was so soft, and they were all alone for hours, and it was so warm, Alphys was always so…

Undyne forcefully snaps herself from the memory. She is visibly flustered, her face is red, and she's sweating ever so slightly. A white, metallic, futuristic doorway has appeared in the middle of the field. NiGHTS is distracted by the doorway and has not noticed Undyne's state. He excitedly turns to her.

NiGHTS: Wonderous! You did it!

He eyes her suspiciously. A sly smirk crosses his face.

NiGHTS: Gosh Undyne, you having fun?

Undyne does not make eye contact and hurries over to the door.

Undyne: Think you're SO clever… just… just shut up…

Her emotions do not cease as she inspects the doorway.

Undyne: This is… the door to her lab! I'd recognize it anywhere!

Her hand brushes the door and it opens with a metallic whirr. Light pours fourth, just as it had for the other door. She turns to NiGHTS who nods in response. They enter the doorway. Once they are inside it vanishes. The dreamy field is silent, save for the incoherent babbling of wandering visitors.

* * *

Undyne: I can't BELIEVE this! Why? Who? When? Did you have something to do with this!?

NiGHTS: I do not make dreams, I can only inhabit them.

Before them is a twisted dreamscape based on Undyne's memories of Alphys' lab. Familiar objects are there. Alphys' computer sits on a cluttered bench, covered in scrawled, impossible-to-read notes. Her wide wooden workbench sticks to a wall perpendicularly. Many bizarre tools are scattered on the workbench including a chainsaw. Blueprints coat the workbench's surface, each one far too confusing for anyone other than Alphys to understand. Colorful anime posters plaster the walls, one poster features the Underground's favorite robo-celebrity Mettaton. Undyne never liked his show. Bizarre machines are scattered everywhere. One seems to take green plants as input and outputs a pink paste into a bucket via a long winding tube. Conveyor belts and escalators snake around the room. The big green couch is located on one of the walls far away from the jumbo-screen television. The objects are all familiar, but the layout makes no sense. Furniture sticks to the walls. Doorways lead into the ceiling and floor. For some reason, everything is massive in scale. NiGHTS and Undyne are the size of insects compared to the room's décor. But the strangest thing of all is the fact that it's not **just** the room. A baffling landscape holds everything together. Rolling hills featuring palm trees span outwards. The flora is pink for some reason. Unsettling creatures roam the landscape. Some are an amalgamation of various anime characters, with way too many limbs. Others are living bags of junk food overflowing with toxic snacks. Maggot-like creatures made of fuzz crawl all over the green couch. All of these creatures seem to thrive in some sort of unholy ecosystem. It was a mystifying stream of consciousness that only an unconscious mind could create.

Undyne falls to her knees.

Undyne: Did I… create this?

NiGHTS: In a sense, yes you did. But in another sense, it was your unconscious self that created this place while you were dreaming. You likely remember nothing about it at all.

Undyne: Alphys is here somewhere right? How are we going to find her?

NiGHTS: That's easy! Just think! You know where she should be. Just lead us there.

Undyne inspects the room.

Undyne: _Where would she be? The couch? The computer? The workbench? Or maybe…_

Her eyes cross a giant doorway near one of the escalators. A massive piece of paper is taped to the doorway, it reads:

KEEP OUT

DANGEROUS EXPERIMENTS INSIDE

ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK

Her heart sinks. She turns to NiGHTS.

Undyne: I think I know where Alphys is, I think she's through there.

NiGHTS eyes the door.

NiGHTS: Why do you think she's there?

Undyne: That leads to the True Lab. That's where Alphys disappeared due to an experiment.

NiGHTS: You mean, in the waking world?

Undyne nods.

NiGHTS: Okay! It's a start! Let's go!

He holds out the palm of his hand to Undyne. She nods and places her hand on his. In a flash of light, they have dualized again. They begin flying over the twisted landscape toward the door at the other end of the room. Eventually they reach the door, they hover right in front of the massive warning note.

Undyne: Alright, we made it here, but how are we going to open this door?

A maniacal laugh rings out.

Voice: HAHAHAHAHAAHHA! Oh don't worry, the… valet will escort you! And… um… that's me!

Undyne swivels around but cannot see anyone.

NiGHTS: Undyne! Be careful! I recognize that voice!

Undyne: Valet? That doesn't make any sense, we don't have a ca—

Suddenly a figure appears behind her and delivers a crushing blow to the back of her head. Both Undyne and NiGHTS are knocked out cold. Just before passing out, NiGHTS manages to murmur something.

NiGHTS: Jackle…?

Undyne is awakened with freezing water being poured over her head.

Undyne: What the HELL!? AGH! My head!

She looks up to see Reala drop a bucket to the floor. He smirks.

Reala: The boss wants to see you. Excited?

An authoritative voice commands Reala.

Voice: That's enough, let me speak to her.

Reala backs off.

Undyne is restrained quite elaborately. Two golden pillars protrude from the ground on either side of her. The pillars are as tall as she is. Golden shackles wrap each of her wrists. The shackles attach to chains which in turn attach to the top of each pillar. She is only able to stand, and the pillars are far apart enough that she is unable to bring her arms close to her body. NiGHTS is restrained in the same way to Undyne's right. She can tell by his wet hair that he must have been awakened in a similar manner to her.

Undyne recognizes the room they are in all too well. It's the DETERMINATION Extractor room in the True Lab. The walls of the room have been greatly expanded, making it much more spacious than the real thing. The room is darker than what Undyne remembers. The only light sources are dim fluorescent lights lining the ceiling. She can barely see the room's grey walls. Darkness blotches out areas of the grey tiled floor. The room is damp and humid. A foul black liquid leaks from various spots on the ceiling. In the center of the room is the horrid machine that made Alphys disappear. It resembles a huge faded-red goat skull suspended from the back wall by silver tubes. The machine's controls, various screens and input devices, sit under the skull. In front of the machine is a quite ordinary office chair with four wheels.

A tall slender figure rises from the chair and steps into the light. He is a tall, slender skeleton wearing a white turtleneck sweater under a black overcoat. He wears black dress pants with matching black dress shoes. Each of his smooth white hands has a hole straight through it. He carries a black cane, but it does not seem like he needs it for support. His face is frozen in a singular, unnerving expression. His right eye is stuck in an uncomfortable mostly-closed position. A long crack stretches up from his right eye all the way to the back of his skull. A similar crack can be seen below his left eye. A small blue dot serves as the pupil for his left eye and his right eye lacks any pupil at all. The most disturbing thing is the wide, toothless grin on his face.

Undyne is overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity. It's almost like she knows this person from somewhere, and yet she is certain that she has never met him before. He stands in front of the goat skull, cane in hand, and addresses Undyne.

Stranger: Undyne the Undying. I've been waiting for you to arrive for so long.

His voice is calm and smooth. He speaks with a tone that indicates intelligence.

Undyne: What the HELL is this!? Let us go!

The stranger raises a finger.

Stranger: In due time. First aren't you just a little curious who I am? Where we are?

His mouth does not move when he speaks, his entire face remains plastered in the same unsettling expression. It is unclear to Undyne how he manages to speak at all.

Undyne: I know you're someone stupid enough to restrain me like this. You're TOAST once I get out of this.

Her words are deadly serious. There's something about this guy that Undyne really disagrees with, she just can't place her finger on what. The stranger ignores her threats and continues speaking.

Stranger: Allow me to introduce myself.

He takes a bow.

Stranger: My name is W. D. Gaster, former Royal Scientist of the Underground.

Undyne is shocked.

Undyne: Th-The Underground! You can't be from the Underground! Alphys is the Royal Scientist! How have I never met you?!

Gaster seems to relish Undyne's surprise.

Gaster: Don't deny it. You feel as though you know me from somewhere right? That's because I once knew you Undyne.

Undyne: Impossible! I know everyone who works under the King. It's my JOB as leader of the Royal Guard!

Gaster lets out a powerful laugh. Like Undyne just told a hilarious joke, but only he seems to get it.

Gaster: Perhaps I should be more specific. I have met one possible version of you Undyne, from another timeline.

Undyne is silent.

Undyne: _Is this guy crazy? What the hell is he talking about?_

Gaster: You know Alphys did not create the True Lab, correct?

Undyne snaps, she rages against her restraints to no avail.

Undyne: A-Alphys!? How do YOU know her!?

Gaster raises a finger again and turns his back to Undyne.

Gaster: Patience, can you answer my question please?

Undyne: You bastard. Yes, Alphys told me no one knows who created the True Lab.

He turns back around to face her.

Gaster: No one knows, and no one in our timeline could ever find out who made the True Lab because that person was me.

He raises his arms and motions to the room.

Gaster: All of this is my beautiful creation. My hard work. And my most glorious creation…

He turns and holds his arms up to the goat skull.

Gaster: The Inferno. This glorious machine is capable of erasing entire timelines. It can pick away at the infinite multiverse with its cleansing light.

Undyne: What is WRONG with you!? Why would ANYONE build something like that!? Alphys said the machine could extract DETERMINATION from sentient beings and use it as energy. She thought it could solve our energy crisis!

Gaster: Oh I know she did. She was wrong and, like me, she entered the machine to test it. Not knowing its true function. Thinking she could extract a modicum amount of DETERMINATION from herself to see its potential as an energy source. I entered the machine foolishly thinking that I would contain enough DETERMINATION to erase my entire timeline, I know now that I did not have nearly enough. I had only enough to erase myself from my timeline. Alphys calibrated it to extract even less so it merely sent her here, to this imaginary plane sentience created that stretches over all worlds.

Undyne jumps.

Undyne: You mean Alphys is HERE in Nightopia!?

Gaster ignores her remark and keeps talking, like a professor caught up in a lecture.

Gaster: As a scientist, I did not think a place such as this could exist. I know better now, and I know of the importance of this place. This is the source of it, or at least it is now. The place where DETERMINATION flows into sentient beings across all worlds. It goes by many names, DETERMINATION, Spiral Energy, Mana, the Lifestream, Fighting Spirit, Chaos Energy, the Force, whatever you want to call it, it's the fundamental universal constant that makes sentient life tick.

To Undyne's shock, Gaster summons an old fashioned chalk board from thin air and begins writing complex mathematical equations and diagrams all over it. She can't understand any of it.

Gaster: It goes by many names because it can function and manifest itself in a seemingly infinite number of ways. Some manifestations are physical, others are metaphysical, some are in-between. DETERMINATION, the term Alphys coined, is just one of those manifestations. DETERMINATION naturally exists metaphysically inside a sentient being, but it can also be extracted (via a highly complicated process that we will have to save for another day) as a milky white liquid capable of delivering a massive amount of energy for its mass. The Inferno uses this energy to—

Reala: Master! Sir! You're doing it again! Do they really need to know all of this!? Summarize!

Gaster freezes up, chalk still in his hand. NiGHTS cheerfully buts in.

NiGHTS: Well I thought it was pretty interesting.

Gaster: Thank you, but Reala is right.

He snaps his fingers and the chalkboard disappears.

Gaster: Ahem, to summarize. It is from this metaphysical plane, what you call Nightopia, that DETERMINATION flows into sentient beings when they sleep. It is, in fact, the reason sleep is a fundamental need for sentient beings. And it is here where I will be able to fulfill my ultimate purpose: ending all sentient life.

* * *

Undyne: You're a MADMAN! Why would you want to do THAT!? Do you have a death wish!?

He turns to look at his machine.

Gaster: It is funny, I do, in a way. I wish for nothing but oblivion for everyone. Not for my sake, mind you, but for theirs.

Undyne goes beat red and tests her restraints yet again.

Undyne: THEIR SAKE!? As if you have their consent! No one in their right mind WANTS to die!

Gaster slowly turns to look at her. He stares at her for a long time.

Gaster: Oh Undyne, you haven't changed a bit. And that's exactly why I need you.

He snaps his fingers and a light shines on a dark portion of the room next to Gaster.

Revealed by the light is a short, chubby, yellow, reptilian monster. It's Alphys. She wears a white lab coat and thin circular nerdy glasses. She has a somewhat triangular head which comes to a point at her nose. The back of her head consists on a few spines. A large yellow tail pokes from the back of her lab coat. Someone just meeting Alphys might find her nerdy, nervous, and repulsive, but she was cute in her own way once you got to know her. To Undyne she looked just as adorable as always. She is restrained the same way that Undyne and NiGHTS are, chained to two pillars at her sides. She is gagged, so she has been unable to cry out this entire time.

Undyne loses her mind at the sight. Her entire body quakes. She shrieks louder than she ever has before. She tests her restraints yet again, but the chains around her arms seem unbreakable. However she begins to yank so hard on the pillars keeping her in place that they slowly start to come free of the floor. Reala moves to stop her but Gaster raises a hand to him. Undyne, still shrieking, pulls both pillars free with a loud crash. She races to Gaster, the pillars dragging along the floor leaving scratches, and grabs him by the throat. She summons a spear and holds it right up to his face.

Undyne: GIVE ME A REASON NOT TO END YOU RIGHT NOW YOU SICK FUCK!

Reala races to Undyne and tries to pull her away.

Reala: Undyne! Don't do it!

Out of the shadows an orange gloved hand holds a razor-sharp playing card to Alphys' throat. Another bizarre Nightmaren steps into the light. He resembles an orange jester like NiGHTS and Reala. The spines on his hat curve inward towards his head. He wears a long white cape the ends a pattern of points. It is decorated with orange diamonds. The most peculiar thing about him was his apparent lack of a body. Only a head, hands, and feet are visible. His skin is pitch black and his eyes are blue. He has a manic, deranged look in his eyes and sports a huge toothy insane grin with sharp triangular teeth.

NiGHTS jumps.

NiGHTS: Jackle! It **was** you who captured us! I thought you were dead!

Jackle giggles hysterically.

Jackle: It-It will take m-more than daddy kick-kicking the bucket to end-end-end me! AH-AHHAHAHAHAAHHA!

He holds the card closer to Alphys' throat.

Undyne freezes. She releases Gaster and dispels her spear. She takes a step back. She stands before Gaster even more enraged than she was before. Reala stands behind her. Gaster turns his back to her and stares at his machine yet again.

Gaster: I'm sorry you had to be involved in this Undyne, but I need your help.

He turns to face her.

Gaster: It's a good thing you did not kill me just then. I feel you would have been quite disappointed. I am about to do something that will REALLY upset you. Just remain calm, this is only to convince you of my sincerity.

He snaps his fingers and Alphys immediately goes unconscious. Undyne leaps toward Gaster, not following his direction at all, but Reala manages to catch her and holds her back. He whispers into her ear.

Reala: Don't do it you fool! Hear him out!

She calms down.

Gaster: See what I did there? A snap of my fingers and Alphys is unconscious. How am I able to do this? Being the genius that I am, I have linked Alphys' DETERMINATION to my own thus meaning I can control her life and most importantly: if you kill me then she will die as well.

He snaps his fingers and Alphys wakes up.

Gaster: Now does that convince you? Or do I need to do something more drastic?

Reala sternly whispers to Undyne.

Reala: He is NOT bluffing and you do NOT want anything more drastic.

Undyne collapses to her knees. She stares at Gaster's shoes for a long time. Eventually she looks right into Gaster's eyes. She speaks in monotone.

Undyne: I have no choice, what do you want from me?

Gaster offers his hand to let her up.

Gaster: Walk with me, there's something I want to show you.

* * *

NiGHTS and Alphys are released from their restraints. NiGHTS, Reala, Jackle, and Alphys remain in the Inferno room. Undyne is not allowed to speak to Alphys and is led by Gaster through a complicated series of corridors. They pass by what seems like hundreds of rooms filled with all manner of machines which Undyne can't make heads or tails of. While Undyne has calmed down physically she is still seething on the inside.

Undyne: _FUCK FUCK FUCK! I don't know what to do! I'm helpless as long as he has Alphys under his finger! There has to be some way out of this!_

A few dark corridors later Undyne is surprised to find that Gaster has led her to a fully stocked kitchen. He turns to her and casually leans against the counter.

Gaster: Anything you would like to drink? Eat? Don't be shy we have literally anything!

Total bewilderment races across Undyne's face.

Undyne: _Oh you have got to be kidding me! FUCK IT!_

She slumps over and groans.

Undyne: Just make me some tea, sweetened.

Gaster: Coming right up! Head into the next room and I'll be out in a minute.

Undyne puts her head in her hands and mopes into the next room. It's a furnished dining room. A long black table sits in the center of the room. The table is ornately crafted with many little frills and twists on its legs. One wall of the room has two large windows. Outside is nothing but a murky grey mist. Undyne takes a seat in a small ornate chair and waits for Gaster. After a few minutes he comes out with two drinks and hands one of them to Undyne. He takes a seat at the head of the table right next to her.

Gaster: I know you like tea, but I've always preferred coffee myself. It's helped me through many late nights.

Undyne: I don't care.

Gaster sighs.

Gaster: Listen Undyne, I want to convince you that I am not a monster. Well I am a monster like you, but you know what I mean. I'm not really a bad person.

He takes a sip of his coffee.

Undyne: Why did you even bother making these drinks? Can't you just conjure them up like you did that chalkboard?

Gaster: I like cooking, it's fun.

Undyne: You like cooking huh? That's rich. You want to literally kill everyone and you like cooking. Isn't that just SWELL!

She angrily sips her tea. It's delicious. Gaster rises from his seat and glances out the window with his beverage.

Gaster: Have you ever thought about the way life works? We give birth to new people, just so they can suffer and die. Don't you think there's something wrong with that? Would it not be a moral imperative to just end all of it if one had the means? In order to cease all of the suffering of those living and those soon to be living?

Undyne: Boy are you stupid! Who cares about any of that! Ask anybody, ANYBODY, who isn't sad, lonely, depressed, whatever, whether or not they would like to live or die and guess what they'd say? 'I would like to LIVE AND NOT FUCKING BE DEAD.' And besides, nobody knows what happens after you die, maybe something, I dunno, cool happens.

Gaster: You are dodging my point. Just because people **claim** they are better off alive that is not actually the case. In fact it would be best if they were never born at all, then they would never know suffering.

Undyne: They would also not be ALIVE! So nothing good would ever happen to them!

Gaster: Suffering weighs more than happiness Undyne. And it's more prevalent.

Undyne: It doesn't have to be! You're just lazy! A HEROINE like me sees suffering as a PROBLEM that I can do something about! You would rather just not try at all! Make it all go away!

Gaster: Is there a point in fighting a battle that you cannot possibly win? No one is truly selfless. Everyone is ultimately out for themselves. Competition is the nature of existence and competitions, by definition, always have losers.

Undyne rises from her seat and drops her tea to the floor.

Undyne: You're just open and shut on this huh!? This is nothing but the ravings of a misanthrope! People aren't as bad as you think they are! In fact most are far better than you!

Gaster is silent for a moment. Eventually he breaks the silence.

Gaster: Come to the window. I want you to see something.

Undyne approaches the large rectangular pane of glass on the wall. She stands next to Gaster with her arms crossed and gazes into the empty mist.

Gaster: I know you don't really have a choice, but I appreciate you indulging me with that conversation. It brings back memories of old times. You and I used to debate this topic often and you are the only person who has ever come close to convincing me that I'm wrong. I thought I'd give you one last chance at changing my mind. Unfortunately for you, you did not.

He waves his hand and the empty mist clears revealing a truly horrific sight. A sprawling warehouse lined with lucid visitors all restrained like NiGHTS and Undyne were. Each one of them is being tortured by Nightmaren. Some are having their limbs gnawed off, others are being boiled in hot liquid, others still are being constantly prodded with rusty spears, and that's not even the worst of it. Each victim has a silver tube attached to their back which trails into larger pipes that line the ceiling. Undyne instinctively turns away in disgust. She retches at the sight.

Undyne: What the HELL is THIS you son of a BITCH!?

Gaster responds to her coldly.

Gaster: I need DETERMINATION to power The Inferno Undyne. I need a great deal. More than you could probably imagine. There are a number of ways to extract it, but by far the most efficient is to put the subject through immense emotional and physical trauma. As you may already know, lucid visitors to this plane take on the interesting property of not being able to die. This has to do with their DETERMINATION reserves still existing in their physical body. In this plane, the subject's wounds will heal after they have been physically mangled. This property, of course, does not work on natural inhabitants of this plane. Reala, NiGHTS, Jackle, and the other Nightmaren may recover quickly from wounds, but they are still mortal here. This is also true for Alphys and I, who were transported here via irregular means.

Undyne is beyond words. She simply stares at Gaster with contempt. He continues idly gazing into his factory of misfortune.

Gaster: When I first tried to use the Inferno to erase my timeline, I was surprised to find myself here in this imaginary plane right next to a vision of my device. I was surprised further to find that I had the ability to control the space around me merely with my thoughts. Eventually I learned that this is a power granted only to one being in this plane. This power was held by Wizeman the Wicked, the former leader of the Nightmaren. Fortune had his powers be passed on to me after he was defeated by NiGHTS, much to the chagrin of Reala and the other Nightmaren. Since I inherited Wizeman's powers, I became their new leader and altered their purpose to match my own. I learned that I needed more DETERMINATION to make my device work. Thus I began capturing lucid visitors and bringing them here. I started with harmless procedures to extract DETERMINATION and I released the subject once I was done. With time, I realized collecting DETERMINATION in this way would take a literally infinite amount of time. It simply could not be done. So, I began torturing subjects in order to increase output. This is far more effective but causes an inordinate amount of suffering. Plus it would still take untold millennia to generate enough. I was up against a wall, until Alphys appeared from the Inferno as I had. That's when I remembered you Undyne. The ferocious monster warrior with a seemingly unbreakable will. I saw an opportunity with Alphys and I took it. I linked her DETERMINATION reserves to my own and waited for you to find your way here.

He pauses for a moment and lowers his gaze.

Gaster: You may not believe me, but it pains me to do this to these people. I am not without empathy. This is why I need your help Undyne. I want to make a deal with you.

Undyne is silent. Gaster turns to her and places a hand on her shoulder.

Gaster: Undyne, you may not realize this about yourself, but the magnitude of DETERMINATION present in your body is the largest of any being I have ever encountered. Your reserves alone could power my machine ten times over.

Undyne: H-how can that be!? I thought humans held far more DETERMINATION than monsters from the Underground!

Gaster removes his hand from her shoulder and turns away from the window.

Gaster: That is true but extracting DETERMINATION from humans is a far more complex and time-consuming process than it is for monsters. For whatever reason, tapping into the DETERMINATION within humans is… inconsistent. Monsters are simpler but generally contain a pittance of DETERMINATION. You are an exception to this rule. The only exception that I have ever witnessed, an exception that I cannot reproduce.

Undyne turns her back to him and takes a few steps away.

Undyne: So what are you saying? You want to torture me? Extract my DETERMINATION to power your machine? And then end it all?

Gaster: You're half right. I want to end it all with as little suffering as possible, and your suffering is also considerable. I want to end the torture. With the amount of DETERMINATION you have, painless extraction would be sufficient. I could end the mayhem in that room.

Undyne turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

Gaster: And the deal gets even sweeter: I'm willing to wait. The universe has been ticking for a long time, there's no harm in it ticking a little more. If you'll cooperate with me, I'll let you and Alphys go. I'll escort you out of Nightopia myself. I'll allow you both to live out the remainder of your lives in peace. Once you both die, I will activate The Inferno with the DETERMINATION I have extracted from you willingly. It's the least I can do for your help. For you, everything will fade into oblivion just as you do. Both of our needs are met, with as little collateral damage as possible.

Undyne is silent.

Gaster: I don't expect you to make this decision immediately. Take your time. Speak with Alphys, NiGHTS, whomever you wish. I'll be waiting with The Inferno. But you should understand that if you refuse, then I'll have no recourse other than capturing you, torturing you, and extracting your DETERMINATION the hard way.

With that he walks out of the room. As he leaves he snaps his fingers which returns the outside of the windows to the empty grey mist. The screams of agony fading away as the mist returns.

* * *

Undyne idly sits on a bench in NiGHTS' white void. Alphys is next to her. NiGHTS is busy playing basketball in a half-court in front of them. He's circling the hoop floating near the ground practicing various shots. Undyne and Alphys are silent. Eventually Undyne speaks up.

Undyne: I can't just give in to his demands, even if it works out for us. We're talking about the end of everything here!

Alphys: But it will be fine for the two of us! What choice do we have!? He'll kill me Undyne and you know it! It'll be even worse for you!

Alphys takes Undyne's hand but it does not seem to comfort Undyne.

Undyne: Even if we take his offer, how could we trust him? After what he's put you through. Is there any way we can get you free of his control?

Alphys sighs and shakes her head.

Alphys: Unfortunately no. Even if we had his cooperation, the procedure he used to link our DETERMINATION reserves has no current reversal method. It could take decades of research to find a way.

Undyne: DAMMIT!

She rises from the bench, enraged.

Undyne: I wish I could just take him out! Who does he think he IS!? Thinking he knows what's best for EVERYONE!

NiGHTS sees Undyne stand up. He addresses her but continues his practice.

NiGHTS: Taking him out will not be easy Undyne. He has Wizeman's powers. It was a fluke that I was able to defeat him, it was mostly his hubris that caused Claris, Elliot, and I to come out victorious. Wizeman had this thing with fighting fair, he restricted his powers to see if we could defeat him with even odds.

NiGHTS takes a shot, it goes through the hoop perfectly.

NiGHTS: I think Gaster is smarter, committed to his cause. I doubt he would do something like that. He would likely be untouchable in combat.

Undyne: Aren't you concerned about the end of the universe? If I take his offer, eventually you'll be gone too NiGHTS.

NiGHTS stops dribbling and shrugs.

NiGHTS: I've been around a very long time. I'm not too worried about it. I want to support your decision Undyne.

Undyne: Don't either of you care at all about this? He's going to literally end everything if we cooperate.

Alphys: It seems like he'll do that even if we don't cooperate.

Undyne: FUCK! There has to be a WAY!

Alphys rises from the bench and puts her arm around Undyne.

Alphys: Just do what he says. There's no real choice here. Just be happy he's willing to let us live our lives before he flicks the switch.

Undyne is silent for a very long time. She closes her eyes and concentrates. Suddenly Undyne embraces Alphys and holds her tight. Alphys is shocked, Undyne is never like this with her.

Undyne: Goddammit Alphys. You know I love you right?

Alphys smiles.

Alphys: Of course I do Undyne. I love you too. And we have our whole lives to be together.

Tears begin streaming down Undyne's face.

Undyne: You know I love you no matter what happens right?

Alphys nods. They hold each other for a long time. Their moment is interrupted by NiGHTS. His eyes are sparkling.

NiGHTS: Oooohh! This is the best part! You two were made for each other!

Undyne: I swear to his Highness King Asgore Dreemurr if you open your mouth again NiGHTS I'll cut it off.

NiGHTS: Oh alright geez, you're no fun at all!

Undyne lets go of Alphys and wipes her tears.

Undyne: Okay, I'm ready, let's go confront Mr. Knowitall.

* * *

The trio returns to The Inferno room. There, Gaster is waiting. Sitting in his office chair in front of the Inferno. To his sides are Reala and Jackle, his most powerful henchmen. On the other side of the room, Undyne stands with Alphys and NiGHTS at her sides. The two groups stare at each other for a moment before Gaster questions Undyne.

Gaster: So, are you ready to cooperate? We can begin the first extraction right away, then we can begin releasing the torture subjects.

Undyne: Yes, Gaster I'm ready.

Undyne summons a spear and points it straight at him.

NiGHTS: Undyne! What are you doing!?

Alphys smirks. Gaster addresses Undyne with a stern disciplinary tone.

Gaster: Think about what you're doing Undyne. You can still change your mind. There's no way you can beat me and even if you did Alphys would die.

Undyne turns to Alphys.

Undyne: I'm sorry.

Alphys: Don't be. End this creep, for me.

Gaster rises from his chair enraged. He growls and snaps his fingers. Alphys instantly collapses. Undyne tears up and turns to Gaster defiantly. Her voice breaking as she speaks.

Undyne: You BASTARD! I don't buy ANY of it! Why go to all this trouble to make me cooperate!? Admit it! You're scared! You KNOW I can BEAT you! You know I'm the ONLY ONE WHO CAN!

Gaster: You really are a fool Undyne! I'd like to say I'm surprised that you'd do something like this but that's hardly the case! Have it your way then! Reala, Jackle! Apprehend them immediately!

Reala and Jackle leap into action.

Undyne: NiGHTS! Take Jackle!

NiGHTS: He's no match for me!

NiGHTS and Jackle dart around the room. Jackle hurling razor playing cards and NiGHTS countering by grabbing Jackle and hurling him into the walls. Reala lunges at Undyne with two orbs of dark energy in his hands. He begins swinging at Undyne. She manages to counter with well-timed blocks using her spears. Eventually Reala makes a really good swing with both his arms which Undyne manages to catch with a spear block. The two are locked in a battle of strength. Reala addresses Undyne, breathing heavily.

Reala: Don't do this Undyne! Alphys is within your reach! Don't let all your effort be for nothing! You can still back out!

Undyne: He's mad Reala! Even if I can't win I still need to try!

Doubt crosses Reala's expression. He steps back and dispels his orbs. Undyne is shocked.

Undyne: Reala? What are you…?

Reala: Jackle! Stop!

Jackle responds but continues engaging NiGHTS.

Jackle: Wh-Wh-What!? B-B-But now!? I thought—

Reala: Forget what you thought! We're doing it **now**!

Jackle ceases his fighting. Gaster is furious.

Gaster: What is this!? You dare defy your master!

Reala crosses his arms and looks directly into Gaster's eyes.

Reala: Come on. Drop the act. You know we're not too fond of you. You also know that Undyne and NiGHTS could beat us no problem. I'm just saving some time.

Reala opens a dark portal and leaps inside, Jackle follows him. In an instant the two of them are gone. Gaster roars with rage.

Gaster: You treacherous ungrateful ingrates! I'll get to you later! There's no escaping me!

NiGHTS: I-I don't believe it!

Undyne extends a palm in NiGHTS' direction.

Undyne: NiGHTS! Dualize!

NiGHTS nods and races over to Undyne. The two touch palms and in a flash they become one. Gaster roars.

Gaster: Fine then! I'm so sick of trying to do things right!

He raises his arms and the room around them disappears along with Alphys. Gaster sends NiGHTS, Undyne, and himself to an infinite black void with nothing to stand on. Six white floating hands appear in a vertical ring behind Gaster's back. Each hand has a hole straight through its center just like Gaster's hands. Undyne leaps towards Gaster and takes a violent swing. She is shocked to find that Gaster has disappeared and has reappeared behind her in an instant. Gaster takes her by surprise and grips her limbs with his floating hands. He delivers a hard blow across her face with his cane. Undyne and NiGHTS cry out. He releases he grip and the duo is knocked into the blackness. Gaster teleports right next to them and speaks directly into Undyne's ear.

Gaster: I really don't like to get violent Undyne…

Undyne snaps to attention and rights herself. Before she can do anything else, Gaster summons an array of floating monster skulls that fire wide white lasers from their mouths. Undyne manages to dodge their assault just in time. She weaves through the lasers and destroys all the skulls by hurling spears at them. She smoothly transitions her movement towards Gaster. This time she summons ten spears around Gaster in a sphere and sends them all careening towards him. Before the spears can reach him, he disappears into the darkness. He reappears behind Undyne floating above her.

Gaster: I grow tired of this! You'll never hit me! My very thoughts become reality here! Victory is an impossibility for you!

He summons dozens of monster skulls and completely surrounds Undyne with them. There are so many that they block all routes of escape. NiGHTS begins tearing up.

NiGHTS: What do we do Undyne!? I'm afraid!

Undyne: I… uh…

Gaster raises his cane into the air.

Gaster: It's time to end this! I'll extract the DETERMINATION from your senseless husk!

He swings his cane down and the skulls all fire in unison. Undyne quickly un-dualizes from NiGHTS and curls her body around him, blocking the laser blasts. Undyne's clothes are burned off. Her body is singed beyond recognition. Gaster dispels his skulls. NiGHTS burst into tears. Undyne manages to quietly groan.

Undyne: Sorry… hey… find… Reala… escape…

NiGHTS loses his grip in a panic and Undyne falls into the darkness.

* * *

 _That was a BAD hit. Everything HURTS. I can feel my body falling apart. I don't know If I can fight anymore. He's just too tough. How did I ever think I could win?_

…

 _What am I SAYING!? I can't lose NOW! Everyone is counting on me! Everyone's hopes… everyone's dreams… are in my hands. I have to do better. Fight even harder. He told me himself that my DETERMINATION levels are massive. If I could just tap into it… somehow…_

* * *

Gaster chuckles to himself. He watches as NiGHTS weeps.

Gaster: I can feel her you know. She's just falling and falling. Darker, darker, and yet darker. Even now her DETERMINATION levels are still enough to power my Inferno. However, all the DETERMINATION in the universe couldn't revive her mangled form. I'll collect her in a moment.

He teleports right next to NiGHTS. He cocks his head and glares at her with his perpetual disturbing countenance.

Gaster: You know, my conscience tells me that I should let you go. Allow you to enjoy your final moments before The Inferno engulfs everything. Yet… something else tells me to end you right now… and to make it as painful as possible. Perhaps… you've caused me too much trouble for mercy.

He grips NiGHTS with has floating hands. He conjures up a dull rusty knife.

Gaster: I think we'll start by removing your limbs. How does that sound?

NiGHTS screams in terror. Gaster touches the knife to NiGHTS' arm. He begins to slice but suddenly stops in his tracks. He clumsily stutters.

Gaster: Wh-What? Impossible… there's no way…

NiGHTS eyes him suspiciously. Suddenly a flash a sapphire light shines from below. Undyne erupts from the depths, flying at an unfathomable speed. She knocks NiGHTS clear of Gaster and frees him.

NiGHTS: Undyne! You're alive!

Undyne: Of course I am! I'm just a visitor, remember? Can't die here.

Undyne's wounds are totally healed. She is wearing a new suit of black armor. The armor is decorated with sapphire accents. A large sapphire heart is emblazoned on her chest. Smaller hearts are visible on the outside of her new white gloves with large cuffs. The armor has three large spikes on each of its shoulders. Her large black boots curve upwards at the tip. Her eyepatch is replaced by a font of white light pouring from her bad eye.

Gaster points at Undyne in disgust.

Gaster: You! How are you doing this!? DETERMINATION levels like this are physically impossible! You shouldn't have been able to heal yourself, never mind getting even more powerful!

Undyne generates a spear. The sound of thunder echoes as it appears in her hand. It crackles with massive energy. She points it at Gaster.

Undyne: Gaster! The spear of justice has come for you! You're gonna have to try a little harder than THAT!

She rushes Gaster with incredible speed, delivering a flurry of spear strikes. Gaster has no response. He can't keep up with her movements at all. He generates dozens of his skull cannons and fires them erratically, hoping to land a lucky hit. None of the cannons hit their mark. Gaster flails around in agony as Undyne wears him down. He screams in anger.

Gaster: NO! This is not how it's supposed to happen! I am W. D. Gaster! I am going to save everyone from themselves! My Inferno will purge the suffering from—AUGH!

Undyne delivers a terrible blow to Gaster's chest. A large gash spews fourth a dark vile liquid. The rest of Gaster's body is blanketed by similar gushing wounds. He falls to his knees. Undyne ends her assault and glares at Gaster intently.

Undyne: I don't want to kill you Gaster. Give up this insanity.

Gaster coughs up inky bile. He struggles to speak.

Gaster: You'll have to kill me Undyne! If you let me live, I'll do it all again! I'll NEVER give up!

Undyne: Neither will I! I'll just crush you again! LET IT GO!

He doubles over in pain. He then mumbles something to himself, Undyne can just barely make out what he says.

Gaster: Why do I continue fighting to save those that do not wish to be saved? I guess I'll just have to settle for saving myself. How very, very, interesting. Farewell.

He manages to wave his hand and summon one last skull blaster. He points it directly at his head. Undyne screams and leaps to stop him, but she's too late. Gaster fires the thick white laser from the cannon. His body falls backwards and goes careening into the abyss.

Undyne and NiGHTS suddenly find themselves back in The Inferno room. Undyne's transformation has faded. Gaster's corpse is nowhere to be found. Alphys, however, is still collapsed on the floor of the room. She begins to come to and Undyne rushes to her. Undyne kneels next to her and takes her hand. NiGHTS watches as they exchange some final words, then Alphys collapses for the last time. Undyne breaks down and clutches Alphys. Suddenly the entire room begins violently quaking. The ceiling begins caving in. Reala appears out of a dark portal and beckons NiGHTS and Undyne inside.

Reala: Come on! This place is done for!

NiGHTS: What about the prisoners!?

Reala snarls.

Reala: Jackle and I already freed them!

Jackle can be heard faintly on the other side of the portal.

Jackle: We g-g-got em'! AH-HAHAHAHAAAHA!

Undyne continues clutching Alphys and has no intention of leaving. NiGHTS rushes to her and manages to pry her away. The two rush through the portal, tears still streaming down Undyne's face. Just as they pass through, the entire ceiling caves in. Reala's portal drops everyone off onto a hillside in Undyne's twisted dream version of Alphys's Lab. Undyne, NiGHTS, Reala, and Jackle watch as the huge door once leading to Gaster's True Lab fades away, leaving a beautiful perpetual rainbow in its place. Reala sneers.

Reala: Serves him right!

NiGHTS puts her arms up and cheers.

NiGHTS: You did it Undyne! You beat him!

He turns to her and is taken aback. Undyne has collapsed on the ground. The right half of her body has begun melting into a viscous liquid. She manages to softly gargle a response.

Undyne: I think… I need a minute… to…

Before she can finish, her eyes close and she loses consciousness.

* * *

Undyne slowly pries her eyes open. She is laying in a soft, white, extravagant bed. The bed is sitting in the middle of a white void. She surmises that she must be in NiGHTS' private space once again. She tries to sit up but is wracked with pain on her right side. She cries out and falls back to a laying position. The sound of something clattering to the floor can be heard. An instant later, NiGHTS has appeared at the bedside. His eyes sparkle at the sight of Undyne.

NiGHTS: Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness!

He embraces her, which is quite painful for Undyne.

Undyne: Hi NiGHTS… uh… this REALLY hurts right now.

NiGHTS panics and releases her immediately.

NiGHTS: Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so happy you finally woke up! It's been such a long time!

Undyne: How long?

NiGHTS: Um… uh…

He turns to a clock on a nearby nightstand. It is ticking at an extremely erratic pace, sometimes forwards, sometimes backwards.

NiGHTS: Well… uh… let's just say a few days… yeah.

Undyne: What the hell happened? I remember… the hill… the rainbow…

NiGHTS gingerly touches her arm.

NiGHTS: You collapsed Undyne. Your entire body was melting. I've never seen anything like it! I think that transformation really took a toll on you. Not to mention…

He removes his hand and looks at the floor.

Undyne: It's okay. I remember… Alphys is…

NiGHTS: I'm so sorry Undyne. It shouldn't have ended this way. If only Gaster hadn't destroyed himself… maybe we could have—

Undyne: No.

NiGHTS is taken aback. Her tone is deadly serious.

Undyne: Alphys was gone the moment Gaster took control of her. There was no other way this could have ended NiGHTS. I think Gaster realized that too in the end. He had his ideals and I had mine. We were both completely stalwart, not backing down. But I had the upper hand and he knew it. Using Alphys was his only way of stopping me and it didn't work.

She braces herself for the pain and slowly sits up in bed.

NiGHTS: Be careful!

Undyne: I'm fine… hey where are Reala and Jackle? Were they telling the truth about freeing the prisoners?

NiGHTS turns his back to Undyne.

NiGHTS: They were telling the truth. Reala had been planning on revolting for some time. Freeing the prisoners had been part of the plan. Reala has become leader of the Nightmaren as he has always wanted to be.

Undyne is shocked.

Undyne: REALLY!? That's good news isn't it? We can trust him!

NiGHTS sighs deeply.

NiGHTS: Well… he's not exactly a saint. He's obsessed with becoming more powerful. He may cause trouble down the road, but for now I don't think he has any intentions as grand as Gaster's.

Undyne's face drops.

Undyne: I see.

NiGHTS turns back to her with a calm smile.

NiGHTS: Oh, but don't worry too much. This is just business as usual for Nightopia. We Nightmaren have always been around, and it doesn't seem like that's changing anytime soon.

He touches her shoulder.

NiGHTS: There's an exit just outside. It's been there ever since I brought you here. You're free to go whenever you like.

Undyne: What!? There's been an exit this whole time!? Elliot told me they didn't stay around for long.

NiGHTS nods.

NiGHTS: That's true. I've never seen one behave like this. I think it's Nightopia's way of saying thanks.

Undyne gives him a sideways look.

Undyne: Sure it is… I think I'd better go.

NiGHTS: Of course, I'll show you the way.

The two stroll through the void toward the exit door. Undyne walks slowly from her wounds, but she moves quite quickly for someone who was in as bad of shape as she was. As they are walking, NiGHTS turns to Undyne and asks her a question.

NiGHTS: Um… Undyne… before you go… what do you like to do for fun?

Undyne looks at him with a puzzled expression.

Undyne: What kind of a question is that.

NiGHTS: I'm just curious.

Undyne: I like to FIGHT things.

NiGHTS: I mean other than that.

Undyne: Oh… um… I kind of like cooking.

NiGHTS lights up.

NiGHTS: Really!? What do you like to cook!?

Undyne: Well, I can make some mean spaghetti.

NiGHTS: Ah… I see.

NiGHTS pretends to know what she's talking about but it is abundantly clear that he doesn't.

NiGHTS: So… spaghetti… what's that made from?

Undyne: You know, noodles, marinara, mozzarella, meatballs, stuff like that.

NiGHTS: Ah… I see.

He pauses.

NiGHTS: So… noodles?

Undyne explains noodles and marinara to NiGHTS before they exit the void and return to the field of silver lilies. In the center of the field is a huge pillar of white light shooting into the sky. The exit is just as Elliot described. The two approach the exit as NiGHTS questions Undyne further.

NiGHTS: So noodles are thin lengths of dough, and marinara is red tomato sauce. So what is mozzarella? And… also… what is a tomato? And a dough?

Undyne sighs.

Undyne: Do you know anything about food?

NiGHTS: I know you put it in your mouth and then you say YUMMY!

Undyne smacks her forehead with her palm.

Undyne: Listen NiGHTS, I think I should be going.

NiGHTS: Oh, alright. Maybe you can explain this "pan" and "strainer" and "stove" to me when we see each other again.

Undyne smiles and extends her hand.

Undyne: Maybe I will. Thanks for your help NiGHTS. I couldn't have done this without you.

NiGHTS grabs her hand and gives it a shake.

NiGHTS: Goodbye Undyne! I'm sure I'll see you again! The next time you dream!

With that, Undyne steps into the light. Everything slowly becomes hazy. It all goes white, and then Undyne hears something, faintly. It sounds like music. It's an understated electronic track. Suddenly she opens her eyes and finds herself in the reinforced steel room on the upper level of Moon's Rest. She stops the song on the MP3 player and removes the headphones. She climbs out of bed, feeling weirdly well-rested, and tries to open the door. Shit's locked. She knocks and cries out.

Undyne: Hello? Elliot? Claris? I'm back!

She hears someone moving outside. A small hole opens in the door revealing a pair of sleepy eyes.

Elliot: You crazy?

Undyne: No.

Elliot: You sure?

Undyne: Yes.

Elliot: Really sure?

Undyne: YES.

Elliot: Positive?

Undyne: YES, YES, I'm TOTALLY SANE open the GODDAMN door!

Elliot shrugs.

Elliot: She checks out to me.

A long series of locks are unlatched on the other side of the door. It slowly swings open revealing Elliot and Claris, still in their pajamas.

Elliot: So, how did it go? Did you find Alphys?

Undyne tears up at the sight of the happy couple. Her voice cracks.

Undyne: Yes, I found her. It's… a long story.

She collects herself and wipes her tears.

Undyne: Not to be rude… but I REALLY just want to go home right now.

* * *

Undyne sits alone at the wooden dining table in her home. All of the lights are turned off. She sips a cup of unsweet tea. She has consumed nothing but unsweet tea for two weeks, and she's done next to nothing but mope around her house. She's tried spending some time outside, doing some combat training, playing some piano, cooking, but nothing seems to make her feel better. She's beginning to get concerned that nothing ever will. She has not been bathing and smells like a decaying fish. Her hair is a mess, down and unbrushed. She's been avoiding her friends, ignoring the messages on her phone. Many of her friends from the Underground have knocked at her door, but she never responds. This, plus the fact that all the lights are off, make it unclear if she's even home.

Undyne: _I've got to snap out of this. It's not healthy._

She sips her tea. She takes a bite of a bagel but cannot continue eating it.

Undyne: _Everything tastes like CRAP._

Her thoughts are interrupted by yet another knock at the door. Like usual she says nothing, hoping whoever it is will just leave her alone. Eventually she hears a voice she recognizes.

Olgilvie: I know you're there Undyne! Open up! I brought cookies!

She doesn't respond.

Olgilvie: They're chocolate chip! The best kind of cookie!

Silence.

Olgilvie: Come on! I think they'll make you feel better!

She still doesn't answer him. His tone shifts maliciously.

Olgilvie: Undyne open this door before I do something drastic! Do you have any idea how far I've come to get here? This is your final warning.

There is a long pause.

Undyne: _Seems he left. Thank goodness. Back to my mop—_

Olgilvie bursts through the front window with a tray of steaming hot cookies in his hands. He flips on the lights and stares at Undyne defiantly.

Undyne: Go away Olgilvie! You're the last person I want to see right now!

Olgilvie: So help me Undyne you will enjoy these cookies and feel better or I will beat you within an inch of your life!

Undyne jumps up and points a spear at Olgilvie.

Undyne: Get out of my house, NOW!

Olgilvie frowns and points at the cookies.

Undyne: I don't want your GODDAMN cookies!

Olgilvie: Yes, you do!

She hurls the spear at him which he dodges effortlessly. It makes a huge hole in the wall. Olgilvie zips to the table and places the tray of cookies in the center. He outstretches his palms and presents the cookies like they're an expensive work of art.

Olgilvie: Cookies!

Undyne's face turns beat red. She summons another spear and hurls it at him. This one hits her refrigerator, which flies open and sends expired food flying everywhere. This exchange goes on for another dozen spears. By the end Undyne is exacerbated and her house is a complete wreck. She sits down at the table, puts her head down, and starts bawling. Olgilvie rushes to her side and pats her back.

Undyne: I MISS HER SO MUCH!

Olgilvie: I know, I know, let it all out.

Undyne stands up and kicks over the table. It goes careening towards the wall.

Olgilvie: Woah! The cookies!

He leaps into action and manages to snatch the cookies from the air before the table crashes into the wall, turning into splinters instantly.

Undyne stands in the center of the room, head in her hands, still crying. Olgilvie stands next to her with the tray of cookies still in his hands. He offers them to her, but she turns away, walking towards her stovetop. She violently turns every knob she can far past the limit.

Olgilvie: Uh, whatcha doing?

She storms outside, Olgilvie follows her sheepishly. She stares at her home for a few minutes. Then, without warning, she summons ten spears and sends them all straight at the stove. A massive inferno engulfs her entire house, turning it to smoldering ash.

Olgilvie: Uhhh… you realize you're homeless now?

Undyne has stopped crying. She snatches a cookie from the tray and takes a bite. It's delicious.

Undyne: Thanks, Olgilvie. I feel a LOT better now.

THE END


End file.
